Shadows Of The Past
by Destielixer
Summary: Child of the King Laufey picked up by Odin All-father who took him as a son, a prince of Asgard. Thor & Loki two young gods that grew up together, falling in love, one is to be crowned king, the weight of responsibility on his shoulders, the other forever in the shadows. The problems they face to overcome their forbidden love. Thor/Loki, some FrostIron. Set on Asgard and Earth.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello guys! So here's my new story. Another of my favorites that i wrote in one of my many exercise books. This time there will be some FROSTIRON, because i like it and because i can :) Enjoy the new story and R&R please!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Ideas and plotline are mine. Future references to people and things are purely coincidental and because i happen to like those things at the time i wrote these stories and thus decided to include them in these next few chapters.

* * *

Chapter One

"I'll never want to have anyone else in bed but you Loki," Thor whispered, pulling the young god's lithe body up against his own. They lay together in bed in the aftermath of their lovemaking two young gods in love. Loki snuggled back into Thor's warmth his brother's words making him smile.

"I'll only want you Thor. Only you."

Panting Loki woke up the sheets tangled around his legs, he closed his eyes shutting them tight, feeling the tears trickle out. He swiped them away, drawing a ragged shaky breath as he ran both hands through his hair, smoothing the black strands back from his face. He lay back down in bed, slightly calmer now, it was about 6.30 in the morning, he could afford some time to stay in bed.

Why were those stupid memories only coming back now as dreams. No, nightmares, why were they coming back as nightmares to haunt him? His heart was already in tatters seeing Thor rutting the maids and sometimes bringing home brothel whores to mate with. Loki curled up on his side, closing his eyes and relieving the memory again, Thor had been so gentle, so caring and Loki had loved it so. But now things were different. Thor would soon be crowned king of Asgard and with that came many responsibilities and less interaction between the two of them.

Loki knew that he wasn't the same as Thor, he'd always been treated differently by the people around him and at the age of twenty and one years while Thor had been busy lifting the skirts of some of the maids after their coming of age ceremony, Loki had learnt of his real parentage, child of the King Laufey, weak and small he had been abandoned by the frost giants only to be picked up by Odin All-father who had saved his life and taken him to be his son, a prince of Asgard.

The trickster had always knew that from his youth though, since all Thor's friends always made fun of him and avoided him like a curse, he was different, he was a monster. But in all that time, Loki hadn't minded because at the end of the day he still had Thor, yet now…he had only himself. _'Me against the world,' _he thought

Well moping wasn't going to help at all. Loki got out of bed going to take a quick bath before he donned a light emerald green shirt, a golden vest and a leather belt around his waist. He pulled on his leather boots over the black fabric of his pants, checked himself in the mirror before he headed out. Slowly, silently he opened the door, peeking out into the hallway that adjoined their two rooms.

The circular couch was empty as was the stool at the white grand piano. The embers glowed in the fireplace before the piano and dust motes could be seen floating in the dim sunlight that entered through a small slit in the curtains. Loki neared the window, pushing back the curtain, he looked out at the golden city of Asgard, high in the clouds. It was going to be a bleak, stormy day today. He would spend his time reading or maybe practicing his spells.

Just then he heard the soft shutting of a door and he froze, maybe it was the maid, coming in to add kindling to the fire, he turned seeing Thor up, shaven and fresh and Loki knew he had overstayed the beauty of the morning, admiring the world outside too much. Now he would have to deal with Thor.

"I see you're up early? No woman to keep you in bed?" Loki asked, leaning back against the window ledge.

"On the contrary no. I haven't had one in awhile, you?" Thor taunted.

Loki scowled, that was his weak point, women, "None of them interest me," he murmured, "Besides I'm not as sex-crazed as you."

Thor chuckled, "Loki oh Loki, you don't have to be jealous. I could teach you," he said nearing his dark-haired brother.

"No thank you," Loki said side stepping and making his way to the piano, away from Thor. "And for your information, I'm not jealous, I just couldn't care less."

Thor now occupied the place Loki had previously stood at, studying Loki who sat on the piano stool twiddling his thumbs. They never had these small morning talks, not since he'd started his responsibilities as the soon to be king. "Why are you up early?" he asked, wanting to cherish these little moments that he got.

"I'm always an early riser. I don't do well sleeping."

"Bad dreams?" Thor asked earning a glare from Loki.

"No," the trickster replied at which Thor smirked, it was exactly that. He could read Loki…though not as well as before, for the trickster had built up walls, guarding himself pushing Thor away, pushing everyone away. He watched now as Loki headed towards the main door and he followed, crossing the room in a few strides, grabbing the golden handle. Only to realize that he was grasping onto Loki's hand as well.

For a moment it seemed to Loki that they were back there in Thor's room together, young gods, snuggling in bed after sex. He felt that deep, strong attraction to Thor like a thread that was slowly pulling them together. Loki made to appear angry now as he snatched his hand out from under Thor's who was in shock for a moment before he opened the door and the trickster walked briskly out into the corridors headed away from Thor, straight to his study where he could lock himself in, away from the world.

* * *

AN: *sighs contentedly* all done with the first chapter. Hope you guys liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Here's the next chapter. I'm bored at home right now, thus, i might be able to post up a few more chapters of this today. I'll also be going on holiday to Australia soon and that means i won't be able to update. So i'll post all i can right now first. Don't forget to R&R lovelies! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Two

"Where's your brother?" Freyja, their mother asked.

"He went off to practice I guess," he offered, remembering Loki storming off that morning, in the direction of his study.

"That boy! How is he ever going to get to know people?" she fretted.

"I could always introduce him," Thor said, finishing off the leg of turkey that had been served at breakfast.

"That would be ideal indeed! Tonight's elite gathering should do it. There'll be ladies from the nine realms! Just imagine it."

"Nine realms?!" Fandral, his friend exclaimed, "Gods on Asgard! This will be great!"

Thor laughed but he knew introducing Loki would be of no use for his brother would simply not regard them and he would make all manner of rude remarks and play all sorts of tricks until the poor unlucky sod would leave.

Around lunchtime Loki was interrupted with a knock on the door before the person let himself in. Loki looked up from the leather bound copy of a Shakespeare novel, Richard II, that he was reading and saw Thor, bearing a tray of food the delicious smell wafting across the room and making his stomach growl. He set the book down, watching as Thor neared the desk and set the tray down.

"Mother's worried about you again, you haven't eaten breakfast, so here's your lunch," Thor said, a tad uncomfortable.

"Mmm…and you brought this here why? You have something to ask?" Loki said, eyes flicking from the food to Thor's his brother wouldn't be in his study with his lunch without a good reason.

"There's going to be a gathering tonight from all of the nine realms. Mother and father wanted me to introduce you to some friends."

Loki rolled his eyes, stabbing at a piece of meat, chewing on the tender morsel of food, swallowing before he answered, "Haven't they seen that I'm a sociopath? I don't interact. Not with women, not with men, not with anyone," he said, taking another bite of the food.

"You're talking to me right now," Thor countered, smirking.

"Because you brought lunch. That's as much as I owe you for bringing my lunch to me," Loki says wiping his lips on the napkin and pushing the tray back towards Thor, "Now leave me be."

"Is it so hard to bring yourself to talk to them?" Thor growled, slamming his hands on the table, glaring the younger brother down. Loki could make him so frustrated at times.

"Yes. I hate going down to functions, women with their fake coquettish gazes, fucking slutty dressing and their endless flirting!" Loki fought back, tone menacingly soft.

"So you're telling me you like men now Loki?"

"Yes. Yes I do. I'd rather let a gang of men rape the life out of me than make love to a fucking whore's rotten hole!" he shouted, panting now from exertion, he was so angry. Why couldn't Thor for once just see that Loki had feelings for him, so strong feelings for him.

Thor was staring at him now, really staring. Had he said something wrong? The thunderer set the tray back down, crossing over to where Loki sat. The trickster stood reflexively, knocking the chair over in his escape as Thor advanced.

"Say that one more time Loki and I'll make sure you regret it," Thor threatened.

Loki raised his chin defiantly, "I would rather let a ga-" he was cut off by Thor's large hand now clamped over his mouth.

"I swear on the All-father that if such a thing ever so much as conspired to happen, those men, be they from Asgard or not will suffer so severely that they will wish they hadn't laid hands, eyes even on my younger brother," Thor growled seeing those emerald green eyes staring daggers at him, "You will not ever utter such a vile thing again you hear?" he asked, Loki still glared at him. "I'm waiting for an answer brother."

Loki zapped him with a bolt of electricity, breaking free of Thor's hold. "It's my sex life to choose. I don't control yours you shouldn't control mine either. Besides, I'm not a flirt like you Thor. I only have one, need one and I'll be true to that one person forever," Loki growled, grabbing his book as he teleported back to his room, free from the close proximity with Thor and free to let his thoughts run.

Was Thor so damned dense that he did not understand the extent of his love? Or was it his duties that made him this way? Did he not feel the same? Maybe he doesn't…because with time, one changes…Loki sighed, feeling tears forming in his eyes. If only they hadn't grown up. If only Lady Sif hadn't been there at Hogun's wedding and if only he hadn't seen Thor and Sif together that night.

All his dashed hopes, his lost chances, Loki's heart ached. He found himself reaching for the dagger that he kept beneath his pillows, unsheathing it. The sharp blade glinting in the soft glow of the lamp in his room. He hadn't done this in awhile, he'd stowed away his tendency to slash himself when he was depressed but this was too much. Loki brought the dagger to his skin, running the blade over his skin gently, not cutting yet. Should he or shouldn't he?

* * *

AN: I hope it was good? Next chapter will be up real soon :)


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Here's the next chapter that's up:) Thank you for all the kind reviews. This is the chapter with some FrostIron :) Please R&R after reading! Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter Three

Loki bit his lip, pressing the dagger deep and drawing it across his arm, the marks a pale line at first before crimson blood rushed to the surface. He whimpered, drawing a deep, shaky breath as he added another wound next to the first one. Along with another and another until he was so numb he couldn't feel the pain. He sat there, hand trembling now as he stowed the dagger, watching the blood trickle down his wounded arm. He wouldn't heal it for days, letting the pain push him on.

Hours passed and soon the trickster stood, making his way to the bathroom, washing the wounds now, hissing as the water seeped into the open wounds, washing the blood away in rivulets of red as it swirled down into the sink. He slaved balm onto the wound then wrapped it up in clean linen bandages. The dull aching throb still there as he got himself ready for the stupid dinner that was to come. He cleared his bed sheets, stained with the blood on his arm, the maids looking worried as they helped him to fit the bed with new sheets.

Loki checked himself in the mirror, reaching for his green scarf to complete the look. The bandage was well hidden under the suit, no one would notice, he slicked his hair back before he headed down to dinner.

There were tons of people in the ballroom, all dressed in finery from the nine different realms. Loki felt rather lost here. He wasn't one for large gatherings like this, in fact this one would amount to about less than twenty for him. He scanned the room finally spotting Thor, dressed in one of the suits of Midgard like him, he looked stunning. The thunderer headed over to him now, smiling.

"I was afraid you wouldn't show," he said.

Loki averted his eyes, their little fight from before still not forgotten, "I'm here now aren't I?"

"Come then, let's meet the people," Thor said, grabbing Loki's left arm to which Loki hissed biting his lip as the grip shot bolts of pain up his arm, the elder's strong grip, causing the wound to reopen. "Are you okay?" the thunderer asked, pausing on the steps.

"Perfectly fine," Loki said, controlling the pain, trying to sound normal when the wound was causing him much pain.

Loki followed his older brother, standing at Thor's side as he greeted the women each in turn. It felt more like a matchmaking session to him than a normal dinner event. He wouldn't say more than a 'Hi' to each of them. It was boring enough and he had to watch as each of them flirted with Thor. It finally stopped when a redhead with two men at her side came forward greeting them.

"Loki this is Natasha Romanoff," Thor said indicating the woman, "This is Agent Barton," Loki nodded, eyes settling on the third one, a man in a silver suit, dressed to the nines, "And that's Tony Stark. They're from Midgard, the Avengers." Loki nodded again, faking his interest.

"Tony Stark, you're the silver-tongued brother huh?" the man said, offering a hand, Loki instantly disliked him and he drew his hand back. Clearly Thor had told this man of him. Well maybe not just this man maybe the other two as well.

"I've never heard of you," Loki said, staring at Tony.

"Tony Stark, you really haven't heard of me? I'm on the news every day. You know, Stark enterprises, Ironman, ring a bell?"

"No. I'm not a midgardian," Loki said, slightly peaked that this man wasn't afraid of him.

"Ahh yes I know the god of tricks we have here, I wonder what kind of performance we'll have," Stark chuckled.

Loki scowled. This man made his blood boil and his ego knew no bounds, "Are you any greater than a god then?"

Stark laughed, "On Earth yes, but here I must bow down to you o great trickster," he said dropping down on a knee arm across his chest.

Loki was surprised when Tony actually did that, "Gods sakes, get up!" Loki growled, hauling the man up on both legs as people began to look.

Tony laughed again, "Looks like you seem to be the more uptight one huh? To think you're the god of mischief," he said.

Loki glowered, they were now some way away from Thor, "I have much better tricks than you think Tony Stark," he murmured, seeking out a target, "for instance, see that serving boy over there?" he pointed out, "Now watch closely."

Loki had turned the wine into eels causing the serving boy to yelp and drop the tray the glasses shattering and the tray clattering to the floor. Tony was laughing beside him, "Did you see it! The look on his face! Oh my god, do it again!" he said, eyes alight.

The trickster shook his head, smiling, glad that Tony was impressed, he watched as people gathered around the boy,"Run, now, they'll be looking for the culprit" he said, grabbing Tony and pulling the man out of the ballroom into the terrace outside, they ran all the way into the gardens, finally stopping under the small shelter there, where they both stood, panting and yet laughing.

"I'm not supposed to be playing tricks on people," Loki murmured catching his breath.

"Why's that? It's fun to laugh isn't it?" Tony asked, standing beside the trickster who had taken a seat on the bench.

"Father and Mother's rules…I might end up hurting someone…" he sighed.

"That's a shame it would have been fun though, besides you're old enough to decide, I mean look at you, fully grown god."

"You think my tricks to be fun?" Loki asked, amused.

"Yes, why?" Tony asked.

Loki shook his head, it surprising that he would find his tricks amusing, a mortal man. Alright the guy was from a different dimension, he seemed a little off himself, so maybe that's why it was alright with him. He accepted Loki for who he was and that was nice, being accepted by people.

"Thank you," Loki murmured, smiling at the other.

Stark laughed, "For what? Don't come and turn this into one of those soap dramas," he said, taking a seat now next to the trickster, his hand accidentally landing on the trickster's. Neither of them moved away though, they just sat there, soaking in the silence of the evening.

* * *

AN: I really enjoyed writing this chapter :) Hope you guys enjoyed it as well.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Here's the last chapter i'll be posting up for now. I'll be going on holiday to Australia. More new ideas will be generated there for sure. So have fun reading this chapter. Please R&R and i'll post up the next few chapters as soon as i get back to my desk :)

* * *

Chapter 4

Thor had noticed that Loki and Tony were missing from the ballroom and he was beginning to worry when he spotted them at the dinner table, Loki sitting with Stark and the rest. That didn't bother him though, but what did was the fact that Loki was smiling and laughing even, with ease together with Stark made Thor uncomfortable and…it sparked jealousy in him. He didn't want to acknowledge the reason for the jealousy, he couldn't he was the next in line for the throne, a king. But it was there the feeling of jealousy and it hurt.

Throughout dinner as he sat at one of the ends of the long table, Thor kept his eyes trained on Loki. Occasionally the trickster glanced in his direction with a look in his eyes. Teasing him? Taunting him? He didn't know but whatever it was he didn't like it.

After dessert had been served Thor couldn't take it any longer and he excused himself from the women around him and headed over to Loki and the small group of his friends. Once there, he put on a smile, greeting Loki then Tony, Natasha and Barton.

"I see you've gotten well acquainted Loki," Thor mused, resting an arm on the high back of Loki's chair.

"Your friend is very interesting to talk to. A fine companion, all of them are," Loki replied, turning in his seat so that he faced both Stark and his brother now. He spooned the dessert slowly into his mouth, emerald gaze fixed on Thor. His brother seemed to be angry, barely controlling his anger and Loki didn't know why. Well maybe he did…but what did Thor care if he spent time in the company of his friends? In the company of a certain billionaire?

Thor grabbed Loki by his arm, the younger yelping in pain at the harsh grip, the glass dessert dish crashing to the floor, shattering into a million pieces. The people in the hall all turned to look and Thor apologized, getting a maid to clean up before he led Loki out onto the balcony.

"What happened?" Thor asked now, his previous anger and jealousy dissipating, he knew Loki must be injured to have been so sensitive to his grip and twice that night, that Loki had exclaimed in pain when Thor had grabbed his arm.

"What do you mean what happened?" Loki asked, playing ignorant.

"Your arm," Thor said, reaching to touch it only to have Loki flinch away, "what happened to your arm?"

"It's none of your business," Loki said, turning away.

"It is. Tell me what's wrong with it?" he persisted.

"It's really nothing," the trickster said, shying away only to have the thunderer grab his hand as he winced.

Thor pushed back the sleeve to reveal blood soaked bandages. Loki tried to pull his hand back but Thor stayed it, slowly unraveling the bandages to reveal the mutilation on Loki's arm that was spilling his blood. The trickster had gone back to cutting himself. Thor looked to Loki's eyes meeting the emerald gaze. The only thing he could utter was a single, "Why?" He received no answer from his brother of course.

"Loki you have to take us back to my room now, you hear?" Thor said softly.

The trickster obliged, and in the next moment they were in Thor's room. Loki seated himself on his brother's bed, watching in silence as Thor gathered healing salve, a bowl of water and bandages. He felt like he was young again as Thor asked for his arm, like he was reliving one of those shadows of his memories. He allowed Thor to clean the wound and each time he made a noise that indicated he was in pain he saw Thor flinch just slightly. What did this do to him? Why did he care? Loki thought to himself, he felt uncomfortable now as his brother's callused fingers gently massaged the salve into his wound.

Thor felt his heart clench, Loki's pale arm was scarred by these angry marks. Precise cuts from a dagger, he noted. Gently he tied the bandages going to clear the bowl of water now.

"Don't move you understand? Don't go away," Thor said, hurrying into the bathroom.

When he returned he found Loki, shoes off, legs curled up to his chest sitting in his bed. He hadn't really thought that Loki would have stayed.

"Are you…feeling better?" he asked not sure whether he should sit or not.

Loki nodded.

"Why'd you do it Loki?" Why cut yourself?"

"Because I like it. I like looking at myself bleeding," he heard Loki whisper.

Thor sat now on the bed, close to Loki. He reached a hand out and placed it on the other's knee, "It pains me to see you like this you know. Please for my sake, don't cut yourself again."

Loki kept silent, folding his legs instead and forcing Thor to remove his hand.

"Will it scar?" Thor pushed.

Loki shook his head at the question leaning back against the headboard as he closed his eyes. He was tired. Tired of hiding like this, his heart aching and the tears threatening to flow. Loki took a deep breath, sighing and he felt the bed shift, he stiffened, still not opening his eyes.

Thor had moved in to corner Loki back into the headboard, looking at Loki's face, the dark-haired brother stiffening eyes still closed, he leaned in close, the trickster smelt wonderful.

"Don't Thor. Don't you dare." Loki said, opening his eyes to glare at the elder. "You have no idea do you? How much you've hurt me? How much pain you've caused me. You don't know." Loki said, looking deep into Thor's blue eyes.

"I wasn't planning on doing anything. Not unless you asked. What happened back then I'm sorry for it. I am. But its duty Loki, you know a king cannot…love-"

Loki scoffed, slipping out from under Thor's arms, he stood, quickly slipping on his shoes, "News flash, you're not king yet Thor and I don't know what the hell happened to you. Why you…changed we used to be so close," Loki whispered, "But where are you now, with your friends isn't that right? The Warriors three and Lady Sif, no time for the adopted brother, no time to care. You're so different from Tony…"

"Tony Stark? You think he cares? He's just another rich playboy back on Midgard! He doesn't know a thing about caring!" Thor growled, taking to his feet.

"You're not too bad yourself, you don't know a thing about caring. Tell me do you remember any of the names of those women that you take to bed? Any at all? I doubt so. What kind of a king will you make?"

Thor was silent, shell shocked.

"I wish Odin never picked me up. I wish he left me to die," he whispered, disappearing from the room.

Thor immediately rushed out running past the piano to Loki's doors hearing as the younger bolted them. "Loki! Wait! Open up! I need to talk to you. Please! Loki!"

The trickster set a chair under the locked door, moving back now. He could hear Thor calling for him, banging on the door.

"I can't change things Loki. I wish I could but I'm destined to be king I can't just –"

Silence fell over the room as Loki cast a spell over it drowning out Thor's voice. He didn't want to hear, couldn't bring himself to hear the words that Thor was going to say. Those stupid hypocritical words. Touching the bandages on his arm, he sighed, preparing for bed.

* * *

AN: That's that for now. Goodbye for now all my wonderful readers :)


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hello lovelies i'm back from my trip in Australia~ and here's the update for the story, M just in case~ :) I'll be quite busy so i'll only be able to update about once every two weeks now. I'll try to squeeze in time in between as well though to try to publish. I haven't really finished this story in my exercise books so i'll have to think of ideas. Okay enough of my rambling now, enjoy and R&R please :)

* * *

Chapter Five

It was high noon now and the sun was at its peak. Loki watched as Thor sparred with Fandral. The perspiration glistening on Thor's tanned chest, dripping down the expanse of his, strong broad back, as the fight continued Loki's eyes caught a glimpse of that trail of blonde hair that swirled around Thor's belly button and down into his slacks. Loki gulped, looking away. To think once upon a time it had been filling him so. Loki shuddered in the heat of the day at the obscene direction his thoughts were taking.

Thor noticed Loki's eyes watching him, after that night, he wanted to set things right. He wanted to try again, what they'd had before. He wanted that back. Of course, he'd been thinking of the time that he and Loki had first spent the night in bed together. He pushed Fandral back with a swing of his sword, his friend falling to the ground defeated.

"Guess today's not your lucky day at swords huh?" Thor said to which Fandral scowled as he helped the other up watching as he left before he focused on Loki, the only other person left in the arena besides him.

"Wonder what you're doing here. Want to spar with me brother?" he asked.

"No," Loki stood to go.

"Are you afraid now?"

Loki reigned in the urge not to fall for that trap but failed, "You're on brother," he growled, entering the arena, spear materializing in his hand.

"If I win, Loki, you give me a kiss," Thor said seeing Loki shocked at that but the other answered back, defiant as ever.

"Fine. If I win, Thor, you," Loki paused eyes trailing over Thor's tan bare skin, he flicked his tongue out to wet his lips noticing the other's pupils dilate at that small action, feeling the tension building, "You will parade around all of Asgard. Naked."

Thor chuckled, "You want to see me naked again?"

"No!" Loki growled, lunging at Thor, his brother blocking the blow and pushing him back. Loki winced, the wounds on his left arm pulsating with pain. He shifted the spear to his right hand, this time managing to avoid Thor's blade, he sent a spark of fire at Thor.

"Magick isn't counted Loki!" Thor cursed, nearly singeing his flesh.

"Too bad," the younger said, grinning.

Thor scowled, he wasn't planning on getting humiliated, walking around Asgard naked. He would much rather get that kiss. Swiftly Thor drew the blade of the sword lightly up the front of his brother's chest, slicing the thin material of the younger's shirt, missing Loki's head as he arched back, pale neck exposed.

"You tried to kill me!" Loki glared at him, stunned.

"No, just undressing you," Thor said seeing Loki pause, panting. He took the younger by surprise, grasping Loki by the waist, holding the sword to the pale column of the trickster's slender neck, he whispered in his ear, "Now this. This would be trying to kill you. I believe you owe me a kiss now Loki."

True to his word, Loki couldn't bargain. These were the terms that they had agreed to. He turned in Thor's arms as the thunderer set the sword aside. Loki looked up at the older brother.

"Where?" he asked, slightly daunted by the fact that the other was topless.

"Guess," Thor offered, smirking at Loki's willingness.

Loki placed his hands on Thor's broad shoulders, tiptoeing he gently brushed his lips across Thor's stubbled cheek, then he pulled back.

"Nope," Thor said.

"What? Then where?" Loki asked, very uncomfortable now.

"Here," and Loki felt Thor's lips on his pressing gently as Thor's arms encircled his waist, one hand pulling Loki flush up against the elder brother. He gasped at the sudden contact of his own flesh against Thor's equally heated one, that one slip up making Loki feel Thor's tongue invade his mouth.

The thunderer ran his tongue over Loki's feeling the younger shy away from him, he smirked as he mapped out each crevice of Loki's sweet mouth. He tilted Loki's head just a little feeling the younger's hands now thread into his hair, pulling him closer.

Loki mewled, pressed up against Thor's body. He missed it's warmth and Thor's mouth on his. It sent a shiver through his body. He felt so wonderful, then Loki froze feeling Thor's erection pressing against his own need, the trickster pulled back, panting. This had gone too far. Thor still had his arms protectively around Loki's waist and the trickster didn't seem to mind. He made no move to escape. They stood there in silence together, neither wanting to break the moment, both lost in thought before Loki pulled away.

"Don't make me do that again," he murmured, turning and leaving.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Okay guys! So here's a long chapter for you all, this is where all the action is haha if you know what i mean~ Anyway, as this is where i have currently stopped in my exercise book, it'll take awhile for me to post the next chapter i hope you can bear with me on that. In the mean time I'll be posting up other stories that i have already completed in my exercise books here so keep a look out for those. Um, in case you guys are interested Lohengrin is a play that The Swan King, Ludwig of Bavaria liked, i was rather infatuated with his story at the time i wrote this so i decided to include it in my writing :) Alright i think you've had enough of my rambling and would probably like to tell me to shut up, haha, here you go then, please enjoy and remember to R&R!

* * *

Chapter Six

Dinner that evening was no special occasion and they were seated at the table, Loki across from Thor. No matter how much Thor tried to see the expression on Loki's face there was none. He watched as the younger slouched in his seat as the opera came on. Thor turned to watch, the songstress on stage only to feel something trailing up his leg, languidly making their way up his calf, he shifted, parting his thighs, allowing what seemed to be a foot to press against the front of his pants. Those pale toes curling gently around the bulge.

Thor raised his gaze to Loki. The trickster was focused on the play but a grin played on his lips.

"Loki," Thor growled low, there was answering pressure on his erection as Loki merely flicked his glance to him, questioning, innocent.

"Thor, focus on the songstress," Loki said, trying to keep a straight face.

The toes however gently drew circles over his bulge and Thor groaned, seeing Loki smirk at the sound of that. That tricky bastard, two could play at that game. Thor grasped Loki's foot tracing fingers over the sole of Loki's foot, getting an immediate yelp from Loki, causing the All-father to glare at them. Loki smiled back coolly at the All-father then turned a furious glare at him.

Thor smirked and trailed his finger lightly up Loki's ankle, watching the younger squirm in his seat. It wasn't long before the lights came back on as the opera ended and the songstress left as the waiters entered to serve the desserts.

"We have a play to attend to after this. Thor, I think that you might be interested in the lead actress, remember Athena? Goddess of war but talented in drama indeed," Odin mused.

Loki knew his father's words didn't mean just that. This was a potential matchmaking for Thor, to find him a suitable bride, a queen to rule Asgard with him when he was a king.

Thor nodded at his father's remark, looking across to Loki who was scowling now, the younger had retracted his foot and now ate, seemingly tempting him, Pink tongue flicking to the corners of his mouth and licking off the last bits of cream from the honey parfait. He was reminded of that night so long ago of when Loki had been sucking his cock, the younger's warm mouth making him come. No woman had ever given him such a wonderful experience, not even the skilled whores.

Dressed in their finery they headed into the palace's grand theater. Loki and Thor assigned to one of the winged viewers box closest to the stage, the All-father and Freyja in the one opposite.

"Well you'll be having fun won't you?" Loki said.

"It'll be fun because I'll be with you. Remember? We used to watch Lohengrin together?"

Loki looked to him, surprised, "You…actually remember that?" he hadn't thought that the thunderer would even recall the name of the play.

"There are things my mind does not forget. Memories of you for instance," Thor said settling on the plush bench beside Loki.

The trickster feeling Thor's warmth beside him in the dark, shifted slightly moving a little ways away from Thor who only followed suit and inched closer now their legs were brushing and the trickster had no more space to scoot away.

As the play started, Loki felt an arm move to wrap around his waist, drawing him closer to Thor who barely glanced at him as he continued looking at the play. Loki soon relaxed a little into Thor's side, with Thor's long fingers splayed out on his hip and his brother's strong cologne that permeated his nostrils, Loki couldn't help but to feel contented being there in that position in the dark of the theater.

He felt his brother shift, the thunderer moving closer to him then he felt fingers slide into those on his left hand. "Thor," Loki warned, the wounds slightly pulsing at the contact as blood rushed beneath the surface of his skin.

But the thunderer did nothing more than just holding Loki's hand, callused fingers gently stroking across the back of his hand. Loki felt relaxed now, the gentle caressing calming his heart. His mind wandered however, thinking. If he could just take the risk of opening his heart up to his brother once more…what would it be like?

The trickster gasped when he felt the hand on his hip gliding up slowly, up the sides of his body and coming to rest right over his chest, but that wasn't it for Thor's fingers to gently circle over his clothed nipple, making them hard and peaking at his touch, straining against the thin material of his dress shirt. Loki shuddered, letting his head rest on Thor's shoulder as his brother rolled his nipple between thumb and forefinger. He heard a moan and realized it must have come from him, Loki clamped his lips shut ignoring that dizzy feeling that blossomed in his body.

Thor smiled as Loki leaned against him, he wanted to push it further, he leaned in close whispering to the younger, "Will you trust me and let me take this further Loki?"

There was silence before the younger spoke, "I'm afraid Thor."

Hearing the younger god's breathy reply the thunderer moved his hand down over Loki's chest gliding over the lean abdominal muscles of the younger to rest over Loki's pants, feeling the slight bulge there, he cupped the bulge feeling Loki press his head against his shoulder, panting. In the little light of the theatre that was shed on the wing, Thor saw the blush on Loki's cheek, beautiful.

"This doesn't make it seem like you're afraid," Thor mused fingers deftly undoing the buttons on Loki's pants, nimbly pulling the zipper down and smirking as he pulled Loki's length out.

The trickster gasped, gripping tightly to Thor's hand that he still held. The fact that his cock was now free from the confines of his pants made Loki both panicked and pleasured. He was afraid that someone might look to the wing and catch them in the midst of such a carnal act. But it felt so good to have Thor's hand now gently encompassing his hard erection, slowly pumping.

Loki buried his head in Thor's neck, pressing his lips to Thor's pulse to stifle a moan. "You like this Loki, don't you?" Thor whispered, smirking as he rested his chin on Loki's head, his hand now increasing the pace as he continued to stroke Loki's cock up and down, the trickster's already weeping cock making the movement slick. He felt Loki nod in response to his question and he wanted to please the younger even more.

The trickster's body was burning with pleasure, he ached to have Thor inside him. He felt the thunderer's thumb now gently stroking circles around the head and Loki's stomach clenched, he was close.

"T-Thor," he heard his voice, breathy as he whispered against his brother's neck.

Thor's constant teasing of moving his thumb over the slit of Loki's cock soon caused Loki's body to clench and just as the drumrolls ended the first at, Loki moaning aloud came releasing his seed over his thighs and Thor's hand.

The thunderer smiled down at the younger god who raised his eyes to meet Thor's own blue ones, lips parted, "Again, Thor. Do it again. Please," he heard Loki whisper in a soft pleading voice. The thunderer's heart seemed to miss a beat, it was acts like this that made him feel closer to Loki than ever before.

"I didn't think that you'd like it," he murmured, lifting his arm away from Loki's body as he pulled away. He saw the fear replace itself in Loki's eyes, seeing that 'Don't go' look so evident in those emerald green eyes.

He smoothed Loki's beautiful black hair back, "Shh, I'm not going anywhere," instead he dropped to his knees before Loki, the younger's eyes widening as he rested his chin on Loki's thigh looking up into Loki's eyes he felt Loki's fingers trailing in his hair gently. They could hear the lines of the play being recited in the background, it felt so distant. Here it was just the two of them. Thor and Loki, two brothers sharing the most intimate of moments.

"I like you like this," Thor murmured, kissing the pale inner thighs of his younger brother.

"Specify like," Loki said, fingers resting in Thor's golden hair.

"When you're happy and so open towards me and how you gave yourself to me just now. I love it all."

Loki blushed at his brother's honest words, he was not used to having Thor this close to him, especially with his naked length exposed to the elder. The thunderer, pulled Loki closer towards him, hands cupping the trickster's ass as he let his breath feather Loki's growing erection.

"Not too much noise now Loki or the people will hear," Thor warned with a devilish grin.

Loki's heart was beating fast with excitement and anticipation, yes he wanted this. He wanted Thor's mouth on him. The soft kisses that Thor placed on the head of his length made Loki's toes curl, he found himself spreading his legs a little wider as he felt Thor's hands pushing apart his thighs, urging his legs to open to him.

The trickster gave in, slipping down the seat as he slouched now. Thor licked the pale shaft, nibbling on the sensitive skin as he felt Loki growing harder at the tiny gestures, the trickster tightened his grip in Thor's hair, 'More' the silent command said.

The thunderer let his mouth cover the head of Loki's cock, sucking slowly, swirling his tongue around the girth then teasingly pressing it against the opening making Loki cry out in pleasure. Loki urged Thor to take more of himself into his mouth, he wanted more than what he was given. He took matters into his hands then, thrusting his hips forward, feeling Thor accommodate him easily as the elder growled at him, the vibrations it caused making Loki squirm.

Thor bobbed his head up and down the length, sucking Loki's shaft hard drawing the younger closer to his release as he tasted the musky tang of his brother on his tongue. His hand, gently squeezing the trickster's balls, massaging them.

Loki panicked now when Thor made no move to pull back from the current position, "No, Thor no more, please, I'll cum in your mouth!" he panted feeling the warmth pooling in his stomach he fought to control it but it burst out of him and he released his hot load into Thor's mouth.

The thunderer smirked, feeling Loki's thick fluids sliding down his throat, he swallowed quickly, never once choking as he drained the trickster dry. He pulled back now, kissing the head of Loki's now flaccid cock once more before he neatened up the younger's clothes once more. The trickster glared at him, emerald green eyes flashing with anger and yet there it was, love.

"Why didn't you call my name?" Thor whispered, pulling Loki onto his lap as the third act began down below on the stage.

"That would be unnecessary. Did you wish for the whole theater to hear?" Loki asked.

_'Well…yes, I want them to know that you're mine. I've claimed you.' _He thought but instead he kept silent, it hurt him that Loki didn't want the people to know, he didn't understand the trickster.

"Besides, that will only happen if we were lovers…"

Thor looked down at his little brother, eyes closed now, long lashes dusting his high, well defined cheekbones. A sensual rather prominent nose, it made him look proud. Thor's eyes moved to the trickster's lips, something that he'd gotten to taste quite recently. His brother had beautiful full lips. With his defenses down like this, Thor thought Loki to be very vulnerable. He felt the need to protect him rise with his chest. He smiled softly, tracing a finger over the young god's cheek, then gently outlining his lips. When Loki made no move, Thor knew that his brother had fallen asleep.

He gently swept Loki up in his arms and exited the wing, carrying the sleeping prince back up to the chambers and back to the trickster's room as he lay Loki down on the green satin sheets of his bed. The thunderer stood gazing down at Loki. Should he stay? It would be a horrendous outcome the next morning if things turned out bad, yet he wanted to…but it wouldn't be right. He was a king, well he would be…soon. So he turned about to leave when he felt slender fingers around his wrist that held him back.

"The least I could let you do is to stay the night. I owe you that much Thor…" the trickster whispered in a haze of drifting sleep. Loki shifted when he felt Thor slip in bed behind him, froze when he felt Thor gather him close to his body so they lay, spooning, before he relaxed as he felt Thor's arm around his waist, holding him.

"I miss this…" Loki whispered, feeling the warmth radiating off Thor's body, he didn't know why but it gave him the strength to say the things that he wouldn't otherwise be able to.

"I've missed this too Loki, the last time we'd lain together was when we were young. I liked it so much, you curled up against me," Thor murmured, his mind drifting to those secret moments he'd shared with Loki.

"Thor we're not young anymore. You know that. We're not what we used to be. You're next in line for the throne, a king-to-be. Things have changed and so have people…" the trickster whispered, the statement seeming to be more for himself rather than Thor.

"You've changed the most Loki. I sometimes feel that I don't recognize you anymore. What made you change brother? What?" Thor murmured, sensing Loki's silence and thinking the younger had fallen asleep, Thor sighed, he leaned in close, pressing his lips to Loki's cheek before settling back down once more.

_'You…you made me change Thor…it was all because of you…'_ Loki thought as the arms of sleep beckoned to him, taking him away from consciousness.

* * *

AN: Gahh okay i know this was a rather crappy ending but there's more to come. Since it'll take awhile for me to come up with the next few chapters, let me tell you what's in store. Someone's gonna get a bride very soon and there'll be a birthday party kind of thing as well~ So keep guessing and i'll be sure to update this story again soon! 3


	7. Chapter 7

AN: So right now it's 10:42am on 21st December. Here's a new chapter up now as i promised. I should be updating again with the next chapter next week:) Have fun lovelies and don't forget to R&R afterwards :)

* * *

Chapter Seven

The morning sunlight filtered through the crack in the curtain a single shaft of sunlight through the darkness in the room. Loki stirred curling up to the source of warmth.

"Good morning brother, are you cold?"

Loki was startled by the voice, he opened his eyes to find himself staring at Thor's bare torso. Emerald eyes travelled up to look into electric blue eyes.

"You were sleeping so soundly. I didn't want to wake you," Thor said, smiling.

"How long have you been up?" Loki asked clearing his throat, uncomfortable. Who knew that he'd be facing Thor like this in the morning? He didn't move away though.

"Awhile, it wasn't long. Why? Did you want to wake up earlier than me to try something funny?" Thor teased.

"No! I was just…curious…why didn't you leave?" Loki asked.

"Why should I leave? I like it here. Waking up to you in the morning," Thor said.

Loki sighed, pulling away from Thor, his legs tangled in the blanket, pulling Thor along as the trickster nearly fell out of the bed in an attempt to free himself from the sheets. They ended up laughing, Loki falling back in bed with the sheets still wrapped around him.

Loki covered his eyes with his hands as he laughed, cheeks flushed. Gods. "Your laughter, it's beautiful," Thor whispered.

Loki stopped then, his laughter dying. It had been so long. So long since he'd laughed over something so trivial, the trickster let his arm slide away from his eyes, looking to Thor.

"Thank you," he said, a small smile on his lips.

The thunderer pushed a stray strand of dark hair back from the trickster's face, his knuckles brushing against the soft pale skin. Thor was lying atop the younger, tangled in the sheets, pinning him to the bed and with Loki's lips now parted, he couldn't take it any longer, "I'm sorry Loki," he growled as he leaned in to kiss the younger, taking him completely by surprise.

Loki's soft moan was swallowed by him as he pressed Loki into the bed. The trickster's hands curled into his hair clinging to him. Loki was pliant, opening his lips to Thor, letting his brother's tongue ravage his mouth. It sent a wave of heat through his body.

The trickster groaned when Thor's leg pushed between his own thighs, pressing up to his sensitive, growing erection, causing him to arch up in the arms of his brother. Thor's kisses, hungry kisses, now trailed down Loki's lips, his jaw, to his neck, the thunderer loving how Loki's body was just absolutely perfect and beautiful, "You're beautiful Loki," he whispered, fingers swiftly undoing the buttons on the shirt that Loki wore. So caught up were they that they hadn't noticed the knocking of the maid on the door and her entrance until the gasped aloud.

Thor turned, quickly blocking Loki's body from view. Voice gruff, he glared at the maid, "What do you want?" he asked.

"Y-your parents…are l-looking for you. Breakfast is r-ready…" she said, bowing, her eyes averted.

"Tell them we'll be down soon and say nothing else. If I so much as hear a thing about this from anyone be he a stable hand or one of the nobles, I will know exactly who to find and kill. Understand?" he growled.

The maid nodded and left hastily, now Thor turned back to the dark haired brother whose cheeks had turned a bright shade of pink, "W-we should get going before father or mother come up," Loki said, rather breathless as he slid away from Thor, arms covering himself as he felt the lost of the warmth of Thor's body. He dressed quickly shutting out Thor's presence as he quickly pulled on another one of the white shirts completing it with a emerald green vest. He checked himself in the mirror running both hands through his hair as he looked at Thor through the reflection in the mirror, watching him.

"Always so prim and proper Loki…"Thor said with a smirk seeing Loki straightening the shirt, "I'd like to undress you."

Loki felt heat rising to his face and a yearning in is body for that, "Do not speak to me like that. I am not a whore that I would let you undress me!" Loki said flustered.

"No! I didn't mean it that way…I'm sorry!"

"Whatever. I'm going down to breakfast," he said crossing over to the door which Thor successfully blocked with his body.

"We'll go down together," Thor said, noting that Loki let him take his hand and lead him out of the room into the adjoining lounge between their rooms. "Wait for me here, I'll change and be back."

Loki rolled his eyes at Thor, shaking his head as he took a seat on the semi-circular couch. He closed his eyes, leaning back. The events of last night and just earlier this morning running through his mind and just at the remembrance of such events made his body feel hot, _'Am I aroused?' _Loki thought as he felt a slight tightness in his pants. He opened his eyes now wanting to stop those images that flashed in his head, his breath slightly faster.

Thor exited from his room seeing Loki jump at his sudden entrance as the trickster stood and made a beeline for the door. Thor followed closely behind, their boot falls echoing down the corridor. They passed guards that stood to attention as they passed before entering the dining hall together, heads turning to watch as they took their seats.

"Good morning mother," Thor said with a smile, "Father," he nodded at the All-Father.

"Thor, why are you and your brother late? Loki especially you…" Freyja asked.

"I was studying late last night, slept late so I woke up late," Loki said as if it were normal.

"But you're never up late," Freyja said.

"He must've been tired, spells take up a lot of energy," Odin said, "Thor you left early last night. Athena was looking for you after the play"

"Oh. She was? I…was drunk and tired so I returned to bed…" Thor said tearing into the bread and dipping it in the thick dark gravy.

"And Loki? You left as well?"

"I don't like plays. I would much prefer studying new spells over watching a play," Loki murmured finishing the soup.

"You said that you liked Lohengrin," Thor commented.

Loki glared, "That was a long time ago!" he said.

"Still there was a play that you liked," Thor smirked.

"Shut it."

"Thor, stop teasing your brother," Freyja said, giving him a gentle reprimanding look.

"Don't worry mother, he'll get his just desserts," Loki smirked,

"Don't you dare use spells at the table," Freyja glared at her youngest son.

"I was just kidding," Loki replied laughing.

"Loki. Using magic is not a joke. Thor, you shouldn't be playing around either. It's time you started acting your age and taking up your responsibilities as a king. When was the last time you visited the court? Or made your rounds in the city? I think even Loki is more serious being a prince than you are," the All-father said.

"I've been going every alternate day of the week. I don't really like to go to court. Besides father, Loki isn't so young anymore it's obvious why he's more civilized, now that is." Thor said.

"What are you-" the trickster started but was cut short by Thor.

"I think I know what do give you for your birthday," Thor said, to which Loki froze. To think that Thor Odinson had actually remembered about his birthday, well actually the day of his adoption more like but still Loki was touched by that.

"Ah, yes, the young trickster's birthday," the All-father said, smiling at his dark haired son.

For once, Loki felt loved and not so alone, he let himself live in that moment, not thinking about the future. He felt that he belonged here at this table with the people he loved. This was his home.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Hello guys i'm back with the next chapter. I hope the wait wasn't too long. I really loved typing this chapter out for some strange reason, haha :) I hope you guys enjoy and leave a review after you read!

* * *

Chapter Eight

The days passed quickly and finally Loki's birthday arrived. The trickster woke up in bed, staring up at the ceiling. They were having a ball in honor of his birthday tonight. It was open to all the nine realms and the trickster was excited about it for some reason. Loki dressed quickly and headed down into the courtyard.

Thor was there sparring with Fandral in the warm glow of the morning sun. The past few days had been wonderful, he had become more prone to smiling and laughing especially around Thor. He didn't really mind the change in him, fact was he welcomed it, just as he welcomed his and Thor's relationship.

"Morning, birthday boy," Thor called walking over to him, wiping his brow with a towel as they ended their practice.

"Good morning, you're sweating like a pig," Loki teased, quickly running away before Thor could catch him.

"Loki! Get back here!" Thor shouted as Loki ran away from him.

"You've got to catch me!" Loki yelled over his shoulder laughing as he ran into the palace gardens.

"Catch you I will!" the thunderer laughed, happy that his brother was the way he was now, "Slow down will you! I've been sparring this whole morning!"

"That's your downfall Thor," Loki said as he nimbly climbed the thick trunk of a willow tree sitting atop the sturdy branches as he watched Thor, run towards him standing before the tree, looking up, panting.

"I am not climbing up there to get you," Thor growled as he looked up at the younger god who smirked and shrugged, "Too bad then, I win," he said.

Thor laughed, "No you don't," he said, reaching to grab Loki's ankle as he pulled him down from the branch, catching the other's lithe body squarely in his arms, "I win," he whispered, leaning in and kissing the other on the forehead. "You should be getting ready for tonight's ball you know," he murmured.

"Am I a princess now Thor?" Loki growled, slipping out of Thor's arms, he walked on ahead back into the castle grounds, a smile secretly playing on his lips.

"You're a little prince," Thor smirked, running to catch up to Loki.

"Thor, Loki, breakfast, hurry and change," Freyja called to them seeing the two boys running into the courtyard. Things had never been better between these two and Freyja was delighted that Loki was finally smiling and happy not secluding himself in his study, being alone. He had changed so much this past week, it was a wonder that he had once been the quiet secluded child who stood by his own, the young man that watched in the corner. Freyja could sense something else as well, a deeper feeling of more than just brotherly love.

That evening, Loki stood with his brother at the entrance to the ballroom greeting all the guests. He tried his best to put on a smile and to maintain a short conversation with the guests. It was close to dinner when he met Tony Stark again, the man from Midgard that he held a special place in his heart for.

"Loki, looks like even gods have birthdays, here I got you something, I don't know if you'll like it but, I figured you know…why not?" Tony said, handing the trickster a little device, "That's a phone, you probably already know that…I sort of gave it an upgrade, now you can text me from high up in this palace of yours. Literally. You can try it later you know just in case you get lonely or something."

Loki smiled, hugging Tony and keeping the present in the pocket of his jacket. _'I doubt I'd need it but I guess it's the thought that counts.'_

As dinner time approached the guests filed into the great hall, where the long table for feasting had once again be set up. This time, Loki sat together with both Thor and Tony, the latter having been left alone when Natasha and Barton had not turned up due to the fact that they were on a mission.

Thor of course, was protective of Loki, not wanting to lost to Tony, he took on the role of serving the trickster, taking pieces of meat and bread and servings of soup and dessert for him. Loki was touched by his brother's gesture and could not wait to repay him after the whole ceremony was over that night. The things he would do, Loki smirked.

It was at the end of dessert when the all-father stood, holding a hand up and calling everyone to attention, "It is with great honor that I welcome you into the palace of Asgard today to celebrate my youngest son, Loki's birthday. I trust you all have enjoyed the meal and festivities, however, people of the nine realms it is not only for my youngest son's birthday that I have called you all here. There is something else."

At that the hall was filled with murmurs as people began to talk of the possibilities of the things to come.

"You'd almost think that your father invited them to tell them of your marriage as well," Tony joked, whispering to Loki as the hall once more quieted down to receive the news.

Loki sat, silently wringing his hands, the fear and anticipation that was eating away at him was so great that he wanted to scream at Odin to get the news out. Butterflies swarmed in his stomach as he pricked his ears when the all-father began to speak.

"It is with great pleasure that I tell you, people of the nine realms that my eldest son, Thor, god of thunder and soon to be king, will wed his cousin, Athena, goddess of war. The marriage will be held in a week's time, in which all due preparations are to be made. You are all herby invited to attend the wedding ceremony and reception."

At those words, Loki thought that he was going to throw up. The churning in his stomach never stopped it only grew greater as fear consumed him, he felt light headed and his vision began to swim. _'Thor…getting married…Athena…a week…'_ Why had he not seen this coming? How could he have thought that things between Thor and him would go back to normal? That they would just…fall in love and live happily ever after? Loki stood, rather unsteadily and excused himself from the room, unnoticed by all except the two beside him.

The thunderer was shell shocked, he wanted to smash Odin for this. To kill the old man. How the hell could he have done this without his consent. Yes, Odin was his father, yes he was the god that everyone had to obey. But this! This was too much, marrying Athena, a woman he barely even spent time with and let alone had feelings for. And in a week's time to top it all off! He wasn't ready. He would never be ready. He watched in silence as he saw his dark haired brother, stand and run from the room. His birthday in ruins thanks to the news. What kind of person was Odin to announce such a thing on Loki's birthday? It was intentional it had to be, Thor convinced himself of that. He stood now, about to go after Loki when Odin came over, the beautiful Athena at his side.

"Thor I thought you might want to spend tonight with Athena, get to know more of each other before the big day," Odin said, making it sound like a request but Thor knew it was a command. One that he would have to obey, "Take her into the gardens, son and treat her well. Go."

Thor seethed with anger, masking it as he held out his arm to Athena, his wife to be. Petite, lithe, fair skinned and dark-haired just like Loki, she was a sweet woman. But Thor didn't like her. He couldn't like her. Silently he made his way out into the gardens with Athena.

Anger. That was what the feeling that coursed through him was. Loki was angry. How could they do this to him? On his birthday! The one day he was supposed to be happy! But of course, adopted children don't even get that do they? He thought, donning his helmet, he let his staff materialize, teleporting himself to the Bifrost where he found Heimdall, watching the gates to the nine realms. He cloaked himself, sneaking up on the gatekeeper as he knocked him out cold, freezing the man he had known as a child into the ground.

"I'm sorry," he said, tone not one bit feeling sorrowful at all. There was too much rage too much hatred that he couldn't control himself.

Loki stabbed the sword into the centre of the observatory, the portal opening. He'd seen Heimdall controlling the gates before enough to know how it all worked. He set the portal to open to Midgard, the notion that Midgardians were the weakest amongst all the people of the nine realms made the planet all the more reason for him to go to.

"You asked for this Odin. You asked for it," he said with a devilish grin as he entered the portal.

He found himself thrown into a back alley, the lights at one end calling to him. Loki walked towards it, all the while the beat of some kind of music growing louder and louder. Then he stepped out onto the streets, people milling past him in droves. The trickster took in the sights and sounds, moving vehicles honking their horns, people talking on the streets, large neon signs and electronic advertisements covered the tall sky scrapers. Where the hell was this?

Who cares? The monster in him, the anger that consumed him spoke now, his injured soul giving in. Who cares where this place is. These people would pay for Odin's act. They would die and for a god, a trickster like him with the power of magick at his hand and his skill, it would be like squashing flies. He grinned at the thought, walking into the drove of cars that honked at him now, left and right he fried them with blasts of fire. The people began to run in fear.

It felt good, to wield this power of fear over them, just like what the all father was doing to him. He sent the cars flying, smashing into the buildings, the neon signs exploding with the gasoline in the cars, igniting the building, making it go up in flames. The huge television screens on the buildings shattered, the small shards of glass raining down on the humans as they ran, some killing them instantly, others only injuring them and through it all, Loki never once thought twice. Where he would have been merciful before, he wasn't, he felt joy in fact as he heard the screams of people. Their cries of help, their tears of sorrow as they watched the destruction and death of the people they loved right before their eyes. Who would help them now in their time of need? No one because no one would help him no one…but…

"Loki, I'm so sorry I'm going to have to do this but Avengers protocol," Tony said before he sent a blast out of the suit of metal, sending the trickster reeling from his height off a sky scraper, he caught the god in mid-fall, unconscious and surprisingly unhurt. "You're really a god then, indestructible is included on your list of attributes," he murmured to himself, before he informed Banner and the Captain of his capture.

"I got him Bruce, you and Cap just head on back to HQ, I'll be right over with the prisoner, don't give a peep to Fury yet you hear me? I'll tell him the news when I get in and ring Nat and Barton and tell them we've got the situation under control," he said before turning off the system communicator.

"This is going to be a very long night," Tony said with a sigh, headed for the blue neon sign that stood undamaged at the other end of the city that was Stark Tower.

* * *

AN: ...okay i feel sorry for Loki as well. Am i mean or am i mean? Haha oh well it just decided to turn out this way :) I hope you all liked it! Will update again soon!


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Alright guys so here's the next update. I'm a little free right now so yes that's the reason why I've been constantly uploading chapters and new stories. I've spent some time also thinking up new ideas for new stories you guys can read it when they come out :) For now read on guys and reviews are always nice :)

* * *

Chapter Nine

_"Thor when you grow up, will you marry someone just like mum and dad?" Loki asked as they sat under the shade of a large willow tree. _

_"I guess," Thor said, they were about ten years old. _

_"What will the person you marry be like?" Loki asked. _

_"Someone like you I guess, someone I can talk to easily, someone who laughs as nicely as you." _

_"Me? Thor are you saying you'll marry me?" Loki asked, curiosity sparking. _

_"Maybe. But we're brothers…"_

_"So if we weren't brothers, then you'd marry me. Right?" _

_Thor smiled, nodding, "Yes, if we aren't brothers I would be the first to ask for your hand." _

Loki awoke with a start, that memory from so long ago, a piece of his past. Thor. He remembered instantly the events that had happened. Thor was getting married to Athena in a week's time. The trickster struggled to sit, a slight dull ache causing him to clutch at the sheets as he pulled himself up.

"Whoa whoa not so fast there reindeer games, you're a god but you still suffered minor trauma from the shot," Tony said, sitting on the edge of the bed and offering the trickster a glass of cold water.

"Shot? You shot me?" Loki asked, taking the glass from Tony.

"You were destroying the central district. I had orders to put out the threat so I did. Therefore you got shot."

Loki glared at him fuming, "Where am I now?"

"My house. Duh. Stark Tower."

"How'd you find me?"

"Fury, gave me a call, he told me some monster was going on a rampage and destroying central district. Definitely not Hulk, so I guessed something new. Then Fury said something to do with magick and I thought, definitely an angry reindeer," Tony said, smirking when the other scowled further.

"I am not a reindeer!" Loki growled, handing the glass back to Tony.

"You sure looked like one with that helmet thingy that you were wearing," Tony said setting the glass down on the bedside table and imitating the horns on Loki's helmet.

Loki shook his head, trying to hide his laughter at the imitation, "Why'd you take me to your house if I was the one destroying your town? Shouldn't you be handing me over to this Fury man?"

"I knew why you did it. Stress relief, its good. But what you did isn't, you killed about 29 people injured another 257 and I don't even want to start on the cost of repair on the damage to building and infrastructure."

"They are just normal people, I can kill them if I want to. I am a god," Loki said, anger rising in his chest.

"No. You can't you go out there and kill people some more and I won't be able to cover your ass for much longer. Besides the point, it's wrong to just take lives because you're a god and you can't handle your older brother getting married to some cousin of yours."

Loki pounced onto Tony, grappling with the other man and pushing him to the floor, he held an orb of fire in his hand, "Don't you talk to me about that. What you witnessed on Asgard…" he murmured, the flames in his palm dying as they returned to nothing, "Don't talk about it at all. I don't want to deal with that right now," Loki said, getting up but before he did, Tony pulled him down, letting him lie atop him.

"I'm sorry about what you're going through okay. I know I can't do anything because I'm a puny human and what not, but I want you to know that I care okay? I care and I don't want you going and destroying the city and getting yourself into trouble. Whatever it is we can talk it out and we'll fix it okay?" Tony assured him, letting him up now.

The trickster took a deep, shaky breath and nodded as he moved to sit at the edge of the bed, he needed someone to help him and here he was that someone, Tony Stark. "What do you need me to do now?" he asked, studying the other's figure. The human man wasn't too bad after all, he was about the same height as Loki himself, scruffy good looks, chocolate brown eyes, hands, _'Nice and warm, callused when he held my hand,' _Loki thought.

"Hello? Tony to Loki? I said I need you to lie and give a statement to Fury," Tony said, waving a hand in front of Loki's face.

"What? Yes. I can do that of course. So what do I tell him? I was practicing my magic on Midgard and I blew up the humans?" Loki asked, watching Tony as he went to the far side of the room, which he realized, must have been his bedroom, to put on a fresh change of clothes.

"Yes, something like that. It was an accident, push for that idea and use Earth instead of Midgard," Tony said, feeling a little conscious for once as he pulled off his shirt to change into another one, it felt as though the trickster's eyes were watching his every move.

Loki quickly turned away when Tony turned around, knowing the other must've caught him staring, "Earth. Alright. I'll remember that. Are we…going now?"

"If you're well enough, yes," Tony answered, smirking when he had guessed right, that Loki had been staring at him as he changed.

"Okay…then we should get going, you lead the way," Loki said, standing and following Tony out to where he kept his helmet and staff.

"Reindeer," Tony remarked once before he took off into the night in a flash of red and gold.

"Cheater!" Loki yelled after him as he too took to the sky, chasing after the iron suit.

* * *

After the night in the gardens Thor had not sought out Athena unless he was forced to see her and spend time with her under the orders of Odin. The days so far had been spent, going for fittings, planning for the wedding, more lessons about politics and fighting, everything one would need to know in order to be king. Thor had never been busier in his life and he hated it. He hadn't even been allowed a moment to himself. Thor was also worrying about Loki, when the whirl of the marriage and his kingly duties were put aside, the thunderer could only think of the one person that he truly missed. He wondered where the other was right now, he hadn't seen Loki ever since the other stormed off that night. He had no clue where or what Loki as doing and he didn't dare to enter the trickster's room, not when he was angry.

"Thor? I've brought you dinner, I thought you might be hungry, since you missed lunch. I asked the servants for extra bread, just in case you might want more," Athena said as she entered his room. It wasn't the fact that Thor hated women it was just…after getting back together with Loki he didn't really seem to want any other woman anymore, they didn't appeal to him like they used to.

"Leave it on the table, you may go," Thor said, voice gruff as he turned away from her, looking out the window of the palace.

"I…thought maybe tonight we could you know…talk?" Athena ventured, walking over to stand next to Thor. He towered over her even as a goddess, she could feel his intimidating presence.

"I have nothing to say to you and we have no common ground upon which we could talk about, so you may go," Thor said, walking away from the window and taking the tray out into the lounge that adjoined his and Loki's rooms, it had been quiet for so long, unused, just ghost of memories playing through his head as he looked around the room.

"Alright…maybe we can talk later? When I come back to collect your tray," Athena said.

"No. Send for a maid to pick up my tray. You should go and rest," Thor said just out of general kindness, not that he really cared, but it seemed to make her happy as she smiled.

"I will, see you tomorrow then?" she asked, hopeful.

Thor nodded and said no more, hearing the door close behind her. He wanted to smash the glassware that his food was served in. It would be another four days more before he got married to her and another four more days till he was king. An idea began to root itself in his mind. Go along with father's plans, act the scenes that his father had scripted for him and then when he was king, he could do whatever he pleased. Whatever he pleased and that meant finding Loki and getting married to him, because Loki was adopted.

* * *

AN: Even i'm getting feely when i type this! Oh my gods Thor! My heart aches for them. Review if yours does too. Haha :) next chapter will be up soon!


	10. Chapter 10

AN: I'm back with the next chapter. I'm kinda sorry that i mixed up Athena here when she's actually from the Greek god's side but i thought a more hardy woman like her would be nice, besides i like her name and the title "GODDESS OF WAR" its just so...#likeaboss haha :) alright anyway, this chapter is sort of cut into many parts i do hope you enjoy reading it and review at the end please! :)

* * *

Chapter Ten

"Alright, so let me get this straight. You, a god from this Asgard place, came down here to Earth to practice your magic because you felt like it and you accidentally killed people because you couldn't control your magic. Did I get that right?" the one eyed man, Nick Fury asked.

Loki nodded, "It was an accident really and I'm sorry…I really am," he said this was the truth now because he did feel bad for having taken away people from the ones they loved. He understood what pain was and how it felt and he just wished that Tony might have come and caught him sooner so that lesser people would have died.

"This cannot go unpunished you know," Fury said.

"You could let him join us. I'm sure his powers when used in the right manner will do us some good and the plus factor is he's a god and close to indestructible," Tony said pitching in to make sure Loki got out of this.

"He's unstable, you understand that. He'll need lots of training and it's going to take time."

Tony nodded as though it were no big deal, "We have all the time in the world," he said when in fact he knew that Loki would need to go back to Asgard before the end of the week for Thor's wedding.

"I don't mind," Loki said as he stood, he was ready to start things over again. After all his life back on Asgard was no more and it would be better to stay here with Tony.

"You better take this seriously, here you're another agent, you protect the lives of the people against threats from everywhere. If you mess up…" Fury paused on a menacing tone.

"If I mess up you can send me back to Asgard," Loki said.

* * *

In the recesses of the throne room on Asgard, two people stood, voices in the shadows, hidden by the pillars as the pale moonbeam shone down on the castle, it was a secret meeting, one that no one would ever know of.

Athena knows the plan, what is going to happen, she knows exactly what the all-father wants and why she is here. This is because she is part of the plan, the plan to get rid of Loki. She had never thought that another man would be her competitor, let alone a frost giant at that.

"If you want it to work, the only way it can happen will be for you to bring the trickster back here. After which I will deal with him and when I am done, you will be free to live your life with Thor."

"How do I find him? He can cloak himself can't he?" Athena asks keeping to the shadows her voice a whisper.

"It's easy, find the one called Tony Stark and then you'll find Loki with him. Do whatever it takes to get him here. I want that one to be gotten rid of, I should have done it myself back then when I killed Laufey and the rest. He was such a reject and outcast even then, it won't be for long."

"Are you going to kill him?" she asks, even if she wants Loki gotten rid off, she doesn't want to see him dead.

"Not dead, no. His powers are too great to be lost in death. I will wipe his memories clean of Thor. He will remember nothing at all. From the moment of his birth, till whence I wiped his memory, there will remain in his mind, nothing about Thor. Not an inkling. I will spread his memories across the nine realms and he will never find them, ever. So fear not Athena. You shall be queen and he shall not intervene."

* * *

The next day, from a training room somewhere in the HQ of the government sector, training for the new recruit was going on.

"Focus Loki! Again!" Natasha barked at him over the sound system as he panted, resting against the wall of the training room. This was the eighth time that he was going through the test, without powers. _'It will be best if you learn to fight with and without your powers,'_ Fury had told him and that's when he'd been taken into training with Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow.

"One more time and I swear!" Loki growled, going back to the start-line.

"Nat, we've got a situation on our hands," signaled the entrance of Clint Barton, Hawkeye as he began to talk in hushed tones with Natasha in the control room.

"That's enough for today. You can go and rest now, take a shower," Natasha said going off with Barton.

* * *

"He'll have to know sooner or later, he might have something to do with this."

It's Natasha's voice. Something is wrong. But what? Loki cannot put his finger on it.

"You know Stark can take care of himself. Besides it was just a woman."

Fury's voice. Stark? They've got Tony! The woman…who is she?

"Excuse me?" Natasha intervenes.

"Alright counting that out, it could be that she's a god. Like Loki or something," Barton offers.

"She did damage the outskirts of the city when she arrived and those star gazers saw a shooting star headed in this direction. The report's out on their website," Banner said.

"How did she look like? The woman?"

They all turn, looking to Loki who is still dressed in the grey training uniform. Fury sighs then motions for him to sit.

"We don't have a clue as to what they want from us. But we know for sure they have taken Stark. Do you have any idea who it might be Loki?" Fury asks.

The trickster has an inkling, just a little thought. It could be her, then again…maybe not. "You know of Athena? The goddess of war?" Loki asks.

Captain and Banner nod while Natasha seems to be trying to recall, Barton and Fury don't even have a clue.

"Well…Athena is to be married to my brother Thor in about a week's time from when I left. Considering the difference in time here and there, it would be that she would marry him in one and a half days Earth time," Loki said, knowing that that was also the amount of time that he had left till when he returned to Asgard again to witness their wedding.

"We don't even know where she took him. How are we going to find him before then?" Captain raised a question.

"There was no tracking device?" Loki asked having just been taught about it this morning.

"They took him without the suit. He's vulnerable and there is no tracking device." Fury said.

_'I could try to find him. ' _he thought but feared that he might be found out by Athena. Yet he knew he had to try. Tony was in danger because of him and he had to do something about this. "I can track him. It might take awhile but I should have his location by tonight," Loki said.

"Alright. Do it. Track Tony down then we'll get rid of that woman," Fury said.

Loki nodded, headed back to his new room. He would track Tony and find him but once he had the location he would go on his own. He didn't want to endanger his new friends.

* * *

AN: So Tony is caught by Athena without his suit and it's Loki to the rescue! Stay tuned for the next chapter! :)


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Oooo so here come's the sort of big fight between Athena and Loki and more of evil Odin! It's new year's eve over here so i thought i might update this:) Read on guys and please do review :)

* * *

Chapter Eleven

It's been a day on Asgard, tomorrow will be the big day. His coronation and his wedding. Thor hasn't seen Athena in a day thank god for that. What's more worrying is that Loki is still not showing himself. Thor has asked his mother where the trickster is and she has no clue. He's asked the maids and they all say they haven't seen him. He has yet to ask his father but he can see no good there, after all…his father was the one that had made Loki leave in the first place.

"One more day," he whispered, looking out at the moon that loomed over Asgard. One more day till he is king. Then his father would see justice done unto him.

* * *

Loki sits in the room, alone in darkness. He's got it, the location of Tony. Just a small tinge of it, the touch on the edges of Tony's mind, the man is doing fairly well under the torture of a goddess and Loki can feel the pain that he feels.

"Don't you worry. I'll get this over with now."

The trickster is once again in his Asgardian robes, gold and green and black. He runs a hand through his still damp hair from the shower he's had, then puts on his horned helmet, letting his staff materialize in his hand, he slips away undetected by Midgardian heat sensors and their security cameras, leaving the HQ in silence as he heads out into the night, in the direction of the location that he has picked up on in his mind.

* * *

"Is that all you've got woman? Kicks and punches? Even Widow is much better than you and she's human," Tony laughs, breath wheezy from the state he's in now. He mentally notes the damages done to his body, a few broken ribs, bloody nose, swollen eye maybe a slight concussion and still he holds on to life. If this woman is truly the goddess that Thor is going to marry then Loki's brother is sure going to have a hell lot of a time.

"You talk too much human. You are puny and small. Nothing but a bag of bones and red blood. I can crush you if I want to you know? But I am just playing with you while I wait for Loki," Athena growls.

Tony laughs again, "Aren't you going to the alter with the other brother? Why wait for Loki?"

"That is none of your business human."

"Loki isn't coming. He wouldn't-"

There a blue glow in the wall of the warehouse in the far corner and its followed by an explosion, rubble exploding in all directions as a horned figure is outlined in the mist of the explosions.

"You leave him alone Athena," Loki says as he steps into the darkness of the warehouse. He goes over to Tony, healing magick at the ready as he fixes the broken bones, the more serious injuries first before he deals with Athena.

"Loki. You finally come to greet us. You will come home with me now, Father wants to see you."

"Father. You say it as though he were your father, as though you are already married. You are not. I will not go with you. I'm staying here with Tony and the Avengers," Loki says, standing, protectively over Tony who is still recovering on the ground.

"Have you forgotten I am the goddess of war? I will put the thought into their minds that they must go to war with one another and there will be bloodshed and loss of lives on this human planet. It will be delightful to watch as they try to wipe their own kind off the face of the earth."

"You would not," Loki growls, taking a step forward to her, she doesn't flinch.

"I will Loki I will start with him," she points to Tony and red lines of magick flow from her finger and encompass Tony.

Loki watches as Tony struggles to stand even though the bones are not yet healed properly, there is a red glint to his eyes, the red of war. "Tony don't. Don't do this," Loki says, standing there, "you're stronger than this fight it Tony," he says, panic rising, afraid that Tony might do more damage to himself than try to hurt him.

"You see Loki this is just one man. They will fight to the death and blood will cover the whole world. No one will be left," Athena says.

Tony is in pain, he's still injured and Loki's seen before what Athena and her brother Ares is capable of. They could destroy this whole world in a matter if time if they wanted to. He could stop them of course but lives would already have been taken and what for? He had to face his fears no matter what it was. He held out a hand to her as she approached him now.

"Athena stop. I will go. Now leave him be," the trickster said making his staff disappear as an extra measure just in case she thought he might attack.

Just like that she dropped the spell of war from Tony. His eyes went back to their usual chocolate brown and Loki was relieved.

"You're a weak little god you know Loki? No wonder Odin never saw the harm in you until now," she said, grabbing him by the arm and then not even calling for Heimdall, she had them transported back to Asgard.

Loki knew then what he was up against was greater than any god. It was Odin himself, the All-father and for the first time in a long time his fears began to fully consume him. He wouldn't be able to fight off Odin at all. Not on his own anyway. Thor wouldn't know about his death at all and just like that, Loki's body would be incinerated and spread out across the night sky as stars to form the next constellation.

He silently followed as Athena led him along the secret hallways in the palace of Asgard, all the while he made no sound, following like a subdued animal, in his head however, he was planning someway to escape somehow. The sound of footsteps ricocheted off the walls of the passageway as they walked.

They reached the underground chamber soon enough and that was where Loki saw Odin, waiting for him, sitting there, looking to him when he entered. The trickster steeled himself, locking away his fears as he faced the man who had once upon a time stolen a frost giant out of its birth cradle in the cold of the Jotunheim palace.

"Ah Athena, I think you might be a little late, your wedding is in moments," Odin commented.

"It took awhile to find him. But I did in the end. Odin, All-father I present to you Loki Laufeyson, the trickster and frost giant."

"Very good my child. You have secured your fate and ensured your own happy marriage. Go. I will deal with him."

Loki watched as Athena nodded and then left, the great doors closing behind her. Loki took a step back when Odin got up from his seat, he was trapped. Nothing could save him. Nothing and no one. They didn't know where in the castle this was, they wouldn't think Odin to turn out to be this sort of person. Not the all-father, the kind man, the good man.

The trickster knew now though the evil manipulative man behind the mask.

"Loki, my son. Or should I say Son of Laufey? Whom I killed," Odin gloated

"Why have you brought me here? What is it that you want from me?" Loki asks, staring in defiance at the old man.

"Simple things Loki, Athena will marry Thor. You will not intervene. Not now and not after," Odin said, making a small gesture to which guards had Loki restrained, "I will seal away the shadows of your past Loki and you will never remember, you will never know. It is better this way, so much better."

Loki fought the guards off, bolts of blue lightning, shards of cold ice, flames of hell's inferno, the vines of nature, anything he had learnt he used against them fighting right to the last, struggling in the undying grasp of the guards that held him fast, forcing him to his feet as the last of his magick drained from him.

With nothing left with to fight, he tried to recall the lesson Natasha had taught him, his kicks and blows no match for the heavenly guards, whenever he thought he was free more guards would surround him and push him back down, there was nothing he could so and the fear was so great that he wanted to cry. With a smirk, the all-father approached him, walking slowly, biding his time.

"No powers and yet you still fight. Stubborn little boy aren't you? You'll never be a match for anyone. Not Thor or that man Tony on Midgard. No one. Because you were a mistake of Laufey's an error which I should have erased when I killed Laufey," Odin said shaking his head in mock pity, "But I thought, no, you were only a baby so why not take you to be a son? I took pity on you and brought you in. As you grew I watched you and Thor growing closer and closer, falling in love," Odin scoffed, "Scum like you shouldn't even have been allowed to live. It is despicable. You are not good enough for Thor, you've led him down the bad end. Loki you know what you are? A vile weed that is killing a plant. So you know what one must do don't you to save the plant?" Odin murmurs, stopping before a restrained Loki, tilting his chin up and forcing him to look into his eyes.

"One must get rid of the weed," came the whisper in his ear, Loki watched then seeing the All-father pull back, towering over him, then Odin's old wrinkled hand coming down upon his head, touching him a hot searing pain and then…

Nothing.

* * *

AN: Cliffhangers! Next chapter will be posted tomorrow :)


	12. Chapter 12

AN: As promised, along with my new story here is the next chapter :) Writing this chapter really sort of made me cry. I listed to this instrumental beat on youtube as i wrote, its called Looking for a Sign by DansonnBeats. You guys can listen to it as you read the story if you want to and cry your hearts out :) haha. okay so read on and reviews after you finish, thanks!

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Thor stood at the altar. Dressed in his best, the red cape secured onto his armor, Mjolnir hanging on the belt at his waist. The choir was singing a sweet melody as the pianist played a beautiful tune. He fixed his eyes on the entrance, where he saw Athena slowly walking down the aisle dressed in white. Her black hair framing her face in a beautiful arrangement, fingers clasped around a bouquet of flowers.

The thunderer's eyes scanned the crowd looking for Loki as well, he wasn't here. There was not a sign to the trickster's appearance. In the front rows off to his right sat his mother, Freyja who was smiling at him and next to her was his father Odin. Thor hides a scowl at the man, continuing his search for his brother. He spotted Tony's face in the crowd as well along with the rest of the Avengers. Tony's face he noticed was badly beaten and bruised, they must have had a tough fight. He never even guessed that Loki had been with him.

Athena approached the dais now and Thor acted his role, plastering a smile to his lips as he held out a hand for her, taking her small dainty, gloved hand. He was sure that if he wasn't acting the role, he could crush her hand and inadvertently kill her as well. The thunderer gave one last look over his shoulder making sure Loki was nowhere in sight before he turned to face both Odin and Freyja who stood on the dais now before him.

There was nothing that he could do now, not when he was still but a prince. It was through this goddamn marriage that he would be freed. A king to rule over Asgard, clearly Odin had been too busy to think about that aspect. But Thor was so wrong, he didn't even have a clue to the plan that both Athena and Odin had done behind his back.

There was nothing but white hot pain that coursed through his head he tried so hard to cling onto the memories, to hold on to what little fabric of his past that he had, even the smallest of shadows in his head of Thor vanished. His head hurt like hell, he grabbed onto it, curling into a ball, his screams of pain muffled. No one outside knew of the pains that he suffered, here alone in the room, sealed off by Odin's magick. No one knew how the all-father's magick was burning through his head and taking away his memories of his brother, Thor forever.

"No…Thor…" he whispered, trying hard to use his magick to call the memories back, to keep them in his head, he could see them, the images playing out before him in a ghostly blue, his own memories of himself and Thor and the only thing that the trickster could do was lie helpless, powerless as he was cleansed from his memories of Thor.

The trickster lay there, panting, cold sweat damp on his skin. He opened his eyes, emerald eyes gazing up at the ceiling. What had he been doing here? How long exactly has he been asleep. Loki sits, head still aching, he needs an aspirin or something that can cure the throbbing. It's like something had gone through his brain ravaged it and left it there, bleeding in its emptiness.

He slides of the bed, headed to the door, a little unstable as his fingers tremble, pushing the lever down, he steps out into the hallway. It's dimly lit, this is the palace of Asgard. How he ended up in one of their rooms he doesn't know.

All he knows is that he's here with Tony and the rest, visiting some god's wedding. It's night by the look of it. He feels empty for some reason, like there is no reason to his existence. He doesn't know why. From somewhere down the hall he can hear raucous laughter, rowdy shouts. He shakes his head, gods and their parties.

The trickster walks slowly, leaning against the wall to support himself from whatever weakness that has overcome him, when he hears someone call his name, a deep voice, "Loki!"

A chord strikes within him, a faint flickering of a shadow calls to him but as soon as he tries to remember there is a hot searing of pain there, he grimaces a hand going to hold his head as he leans heavily on the wall now, doubling over.

"Loki!" Thor shouts seeing his brother's figure double over in pain, _'Is he hurt?' _he thinks. He rushes to him now, pulling the figure in to his arms, breathing in the familiar scent as he buries his nose in the soft dark hair. "Thank the gods I found you Loki," he whispers hugging the lithe figure to his chest.

The thunderer watches as Loki lifts his head and sees emerald eyes staring up at him.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" the same voice of his brother escapes the lips of this being. He seems to have no recognition.

Thor looks to him, this has got to be one of Loki's tricks, "Loki this isn't funny," he says, letting the other go as he pushes at his chest.

"I-I …don't know who you are," Loki says looking into the cerulean blues that are watching him closely and with so much overwhelming concern in them that it is breaking Loki's heart for what reason he knows not.

"Loki I know you're angry about my wedding and everything but this isn't funny okay so please stop this. You left so suddenly…I…we didn't get a chance to talk at all." Thor said reaching to take the other's hand only to see him pull back, flinching when their skins met in contact.

"You must be mistaken. I do not know you I mean it, this is no joke. I may be called the trickster but I would not joke on such a level. I do congratulate you on your wedding however, I came here from Midgard with Tony and the rest," Loki says the touch on his wrist still warm.

Thor grabs the dark-haired brother of his by the shoulders shaking him, "Loki! You're my brother for Odin's sake! You are my brother and we are in love," he pauses realizing what he's said, then he continues anyway, " I'm in love with you damn it! I know you're adopted but and all the other stuff in between but I love you. I really do. Now that I'm the king, I can make it up to you. All that pain and anguish you suffered Loki, I can make it all better, we can be married, just like I told you last time."

"Don't touch me!" emerald eyes glared back at him, fiery with anger and confusion. "I am not your brother. I am of Midgard…well I went to live on Midgard anyway and I don't know you. I am adopted…yes but how did you know that? Not even Tony knows. I haven't told him yet...any of them I haven't told them," the emerald eyes look up to him again and Thor sees rejection, plain as day, "I don't love you. How can I when I barely even know who you are!"

Thor is beginning to fear the worst now as he looks at Loki, what if this isn't a game? What if his memories are really gone? "Loki. My name is Thor. Thor Odinson. I..I am of Asgard. We…we're brothers, me and you. We've been together since young. Remember?" He asks seeing only the cold green eyes of a stranger look back at him. He grasps frantically at whatever it is that they have left, telling Loki about what they have done together as brothers and as lovers.

"I would never…" Loki averts his eyes, "not with you at least I wouldn't be with someone like you. You're making this up, whatever you're saying. I wouldn't ever do such things."

"Why don't you remember!" Thor growls, fist pounding the wall, he watches as Loki recoils.

"I-I'm sorry. It's the truth," he hears Loki reply in a small voice.

"No! It isn't! You remember me! You must! You're lying!" Thor says, this time forcefully grabbing Loki's hand and then trapping him between the wall and his body.

"This will show you," he murmurs, leaning in he presses his lips to Loki's, feeling the younger struggle and try to fight him, to push him away, Thor is to angry to care and with Loki's struggling, he only grips harder and presses himself more firmly against the smaller body, until he feels him give in.

The struggling, motions stilled and he releases Loki's hands, feeling slender arms immediately wrap around him, pulling him closer. Those pale fingers tangled in his hair once more. He feels Loki's soft lips kissing him back, their tongues meeting in fervor as Loki moans, shuddering against his body.

Thor knows that even if Loki's mind might have been wiped clean as a slate, his body would still remember. He scoops the younger up into his arms, pulling back as he whispers into Loki's ear, "I'm going to make you remember, that you are mine, that you are my brother and that I love you."

In the corners of the hallway, Athena watches as Thor kisses Loki, kisses him with so much passion and love, something that they don't have in their relationship. She watches as the thunderer gently carries Loki in his arms and heads in the direction of his bedroom.

Her heart shatters and she knows that no matter what she does, Thor will never love her and he can never love her, because she is just not right for him, she knows that now and it pains her to see him like that, hurt by Loki's comments of his lost memory.

It pains her to have to watch Loki as well unable to remember who Thor is, what their love is and was. For some reason, Athena wishes that she hadn't done this. It was all her fault, her selfishness and her greed had caused a perfect couple to be broken. With determination in her steps, she decides that things have gone far enough, she would not hurt Loki or Thor any longer, she would return them back to the way that they were once before.

* * *

AN: So we have a change in Athena~ I wonder what she'll do next :) Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Okay so i sort of sprained my hand when i went ice-skating (I'm no good at that) so the next few chapters will be posted up very slowly because I'm not allowed to type much. Anyway, here we are this chapter is why there's M. So you can guess. R&R please! would love to hear from you guys :)

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Thor brings Loki back to his room, setting him down on the bed, his lips are swollen from their kiss, parted slightly as he breathes, chest rising and falling. He looks so much the same and then again so different, slowly he crawls into bed over Loki and looks down at him, just savoring the moment. He is now king and he will do everything in his power to protect this one person.

Loki watches as Thor caresses his cheek with his hand, cupping it and making him look into his eyes. There is something familiar in his those eyes that make Loki's heart skip a beat. What it is he doesn't know exactly but he is drawn to this man, a god like him. He isn't afraid at all when callused hands undress him, smoothing against his skin, it is almost familiar, the touch, slightly rough and possessive, claiming him. The trickster shudders, watching as Thor undresses, the tan planes of his back exposed to him, he wants to run his fingers over them, to feel his skin beneath his fingers.

Slowly, Loki rises from the bed, kneeling at the edge as he lets his hands feel the warm smooth skin of Thor's back, leaning in to brush his nose where shoulder and neck meet. The scent of him making the trickster's mind whirl. He knows this smell, he knows it so well but he cannot place a name to it.

"Thor…you will not hurt me…right?" Loki whispers as he presses his chest to Thor's back, shivering at the contact of their naked skin. He likes it for some reason and he also cannot help but to notice the way their bodies fix together perfectly.

Thor smiles feeling tickled by Loki's long hair as it brushes against the skin on his back, he puts his hands over Loki's that are around his waist now, "I will never hurt you, I promise. I…want you to remember me, remember us. I don't know how…" he murmurs trailing off when he feels soft kisses, trailing over his back. He sucks in a breath as slender fingers snake down his bare torso, twirling in the hair between his legs, before moving further down to grasp his naked member that twitches to life at the touch.

"L-Loki?" the thunderer questions, finding it harder to breathe now.

"If I can remember you like this then I want to know how. I want to know you Thor. I need to know you," Loki whispers softly, a part of him aching as the words leave his lips.

Thor turns in Loki's grasp and , leans in gently pressing his lips to Loki's this time, the younger's mouth opening to him willingly as he relaxes leaning against him, sighing softly. Their bodies pressing against one another, chest to chest. Thor, lift's the lithe body and lays Loki down onto the bed, just looking at his brother who lies there with no memory of them, yet so willing to receive, not afraid that he would hurt him.

The thunderer caresses the pale cheek, "I'll show you how we used to be like Loki," he whispers. _'And hopefully you regain your memories…' _

Lying on his back, Loki can only feel the thrum of desire in him and the need to be filled by the person before him, he takes Thor's hand, placing it onto his chest, all the while not breaking his gaze with Thor. He feels the other's branding touch on his skin, smoothing down his sides, making him shudder. The hands trail down his thighs, circling back up again, of their own accord he opens his legs to Thor, his member already stiff from the stimulation.

His breath hitches as Thor's hands trail up his inner thighs, he closes his eyes reveling in the touch of it and he wants more. Thor answers his silent plea, a hand going to grip onto his erection, stroking it softly. A soft moan escapes his lips as Thor strokes him, a slow steady rhythm, pumping him. Loki clutches to the sheets, heart racing, as his hips lift off the bed.

"T-Thor," he moans, feeling his member grow in the thunderer's hand.

Thor smirks when he sees the pleasure written on Loki's lovely face and he lets his finger circle close to Loki's nether entrance, pressing softly on it and feeling it twitch before he pushes a finger through the tight entrance. He hears Loki moan again, the younger's legs falling open to him. He moves the finger, brushing against Loki's insides, stroking him as he pumps his erection.

"Thor, another," Loki whispers, wanting to be filled with more than just a finger.

He hears Thor's soft chuckle and his request is met with the pressure of another two fingers at his entrance before he feels them inside him, softly thrusting into him, stretching him and preparing him for what is to come. Loki realizes that he himself if also rolling his hips, thrusting his member into Thor's hand and trying to get more of the thunderer inside him.

The thunderer smirks seeing Loki nearing the edge, his pale skin red with the flush of their lovemaking, he stops now, pulling his fingers from within Loki, watching as the younger arches off the bed, cumming over himself. He, uses that to prepare himself before positioning himself before Loki's nether entrance and pushing inside, he feels Loki's tight heat encompassing him and the younger gasps at the large intrusion, gripping onto his biceps.

"Oh! Thor!" Loki cries, the feeling is wonderful, the thick throbbing member making Loki's body aroused again, he wraps his legs around Thor's waist now, taking the thunderer deeper into his body. Electric blue eyes meet emerald ones and Loki seems to recall, a fuzzy image of a time like this long gone by, the memory slips by him and he struggles to hang on.

"Hey, Loki no, don't go trying to remember the past, live in the now, we can create more memories okay?" Thor says, voice gentle as he cups Loki's cheek.

The trickster nods, trusting Thor and he is brought back to the now when the other rolls his hips, thrusting into him. The motion making Loki tremble, it's so good, being penetrated by Thor like this, he doesn't even know him but he can feel the connection there, strong and deep. A bond that no matter what cannot be broken. Loki slides his arms around Thor, pulling the thunderer to him, pressing his face into the other's neck, panting against it as Thor begins to move, faster now, thrusting harder, never losing the grip on him.

Thor can feel the tight wet heat of Loki around him and he can feel the trickster clenching his muscles down on him, the sensation is so good. He leans in to the trickster's neck, licking the pulse as he sucks on it, biting the skin and making his mark. Loki's soft moans and grunts and the pale fingers scratching down his back is what brings him crashing over the edge releasing his load into Loki at almost the same time as the younger cums again, he pants, pulling out, now and looking down into Loki's eyes.

The trickster's chest is heaving, a smile ghosting his lips, skin flushed. Thor thinks he looks so beautiful, so perfect. He leans in pressing his forehead to Loki's, kissing him softly on the lips.

"I love you Loki. I love you," he whispers.

Loki is sore. He hasn't had sex like this in...he cannot remember how long. He cannot help but to want more as he curls up to Thor's side, the thunderer's words run in his mind _'your body knows my touch the way you responded to me, you know it,' _Loki closes his eyes. Trying to remember once more, it's hazy, barely there but he can remember just a little of hands touching his body, of a face, blonde hair electric blue eyes and a voice calling for him, calling to him. Then just like that the image slips back into his past and he cannot remember. He is heartbroken by his inability to recall what they might have had before and his exhausted body calls him to sleep.

"Good night, Thor."

Thor hears soft snoring from the trickster curled up in his arms, he kisses Loki's head, breathing in the scent of him as he pulls the sheets over the younger, cradling him close to his body. The thunderer lies there awake, his thoughts running miles per second as he tries to think of the possibilities. Who would have wanted Loki to be like this? Who indeed…

* * *

AN: Stay tuned for the next chapter lovelies!


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Hey guys so my hand got better a bit and i typed up another chapter. I hope you guys like it. R&R please! :)

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

There is a soft knock on the door, so soft and meek was it at first that Thor hadn't caught it. The thunderer pauses as he listens for the sound, it is there again. Thor looks to the doors, the source of the knocking and wonders who it could be at this time of the night. Quietly he slips away from Loki's sleeping body, untangling himself from the sheets he pulls the sheets back up to cover the trickster and then kissing him on the forehead, he pulls on his pants and heads over to the door.

The thunderer opens the door just a slight bit, he sees Athena, dressed still in the wedding dress, a pure white, the veil gone now. She is standing there, wringing her hands and she's startled when Thor asks her, "Why are you here?" looking to her, she should still be in the great hall at the banquet, though he doesn't really care where she is and what she does. He also doesn't care if she knows about Loki and him.

"I...I need to talk with you Thor," she says looking to him before quickly averting her eyes, almost as though she was afraid.

"No. I have nothing to say to you. You may go," he says, voice gruff as he goes to shut the door once more.

"Wait!" she exclaims, putting a hand on the door to stop him from closing it, "you need to hear me out…it's regarding Loki…" he hears her say her voice getting softer by the second

"What did you do?!" he growls, angered now as he slips out of the room, half dressed, grabbing her by the throat and pressing her against the wall as she scrambles, legs unable to touch the ground, fingers clawing at his hand as she gasps for breath.

"I know how to get him back," she gasps, voice soft, near inaudible.

Thor drops her, hearing her tumble to the ground choking and gasping. He turns his back on her, looking out to the night, "Tell me how. And who did it."

"I-I went to Odin to ask him to take Loki away from you. I was jealous I admit, we were to be married and yet you loved him more than me. You loved a man more than me. I couldn't believe it. It was wrong of me… I know," she says quickly when she see's Thor's hand twitch, about to call Mjolnir to him, she continues quickly, "But Odin was going to kill him to get rid of him. I told him I didn't want that. I didn't want Loki to die…then Odin thought of something else he wiped Loki's memories of you clean from his head…That's why he doesn't know who you are…Thor I'm sorry…" she pleads.

He ignores her whining, "Why only me why not wipe his whole memories clean and let him start afresh or something? Why was it only me that had to be erased?" Thor asked, trying to reign in the anger that was burning hot and fiery in him, to restrain himself from bashing Athena up.

"I don't know, I don't know why Odin changed his mind, he mentioned Loki's powers being too valuable to lose in his death and then thought of erasing his memory..."

"You make it sound like you didn't have a part in it, like it was all my father's fault," Thor shakes his head, "How do we get it back? His memories? Tell me Athena so that I may spare your life, or at least think of sparing it," Thor said.

"I don't know. I really don't know Thor…" she says, hanging her head in regret, she never knew that Thor would have been so angry with her.

"Alright. We'll go to Odin himself them. I am the king now aren't I so he should listen to me," Thor said, going back to put on his shirt, watching as Loki slept peacefully in his bed still.

"I'll be back soon," he whispers, lifting Mjolnir off the nightstand and then leaves the room, slowly closing the door behind him.

* * *

Thor heads to the great hall with Athena in tow, neither of them saying as word as they walk briskly. They reach the great hall and Thor enters, looking around the room, he realizes that most of the people are already gone or leaving. The long feasting table is in a mess, with overturned wine goblets and scraps of food lying here and there. Odin is nowhere in sight and neither is his mother Freyja.

He guessed she would have returned to her quarters since his mother had never been much of the drinker and would likely have gotten too tipsy. He spots Tony and the rest of the gang, the last few ones to leave, still in the hall, talking amongst themselves. He tells Athena to wait by the doors as he approaches them.

"Thor. Have you seen Loki?" Tony asks, looking to the thunderer.

"He is fine, in my bed. His memories however have been wiped by Odin," Thor said.

"All of his memories? So he doesn't know us at all?" Tony asks.

"No…it's just me. Odin erased the parts of Loki's memory that contained me only. You all are fine," Thor said.

Tony looked away…he was happy that Loki wouldn't remember Thor then again…it just wasn't right he knew because Loki and him were different. He was a trickster, the god of Mischief. While Tony himself was just a normal human, the Ironman with a suit of iron, not a god.

"We will help you find his memories of you. Where do we start?" Tony asked.

"With my father," Thor says.

"Odin?" Captain asks and Thor nods.

"Why would your father take Loki's memories of you?" Banner asked.

"That's what I want to know," he growled.

"Well well, your little gang of friends Thor? What have I always told you about being in bad company?" came Odin's voice from the door, Athena, lying on the floor, limbs splayed out.

"What did you do to her?" Thor asks.

The all-father shrugs, "Don't worry I won't kill your precious bride. You want to know about dear little Loki?"

"Tell me what you did to him!" Thor demands, a hand on Mjolnir as he heads towards Odin, he doesn't know if he should smash Odin or hear him out.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Don't play games father! Why did you do it?" Thor growls.

"I told you don't be in bad company didn't I? Loki is bad for you, see what he's turned you into? The little orphaned frost giant loves you Thor. That's why I thought making you marry Athena would change everything. But no you both had to go against me. Your brother destroyed Midgard and you still pined for him. You have grown weak my son."

"I am the king now father and I want you to return Loki's memories to him," Thor says, ignoring the insults. It hurt him deeply to know that his father was this sort of a man.

"No. That's not happening. You will rule with Athena on the throne. Loki will not intervene it is as I have planned."

"Why? Because you won't let a frost giant sit on the throne of Asgard? Father! You know Loki isn't like that! You know it!"

"The frost giants laid siege to our palace Thor they would wipe out all of Asgard. Who's to say, a mere reject of a frost giant won't be able to do the same?"

Thor closes his eyes pinching the bridge of his nose, "You don't get it. Loki isn't like them! He's changed! I've seen it. He doesn't act like the frost giants! In fact that part of him is so lost that he cannot even have their blue skin and red eyes! You know that and yet you want to do this to him father? To us? I love Loki, you know that, mother knows that and you don't want it because you know what it will become. Loki will sit on the throne with me and I don't care about what you say. I am the king and I demand it be so!"

Odin's shoulders shook, a silent laughter building in crescendo as he looked to Thor, applauding him for his speech, mocking him, "You think you know the frost giants Thor. You were but a baby when I fought them! I killed them all save for him. They are a heartless race Thor and they won't stop till everyone on Asgard is dead. That is their sole purpose, to destroy us."

"He isn't like the rest!" Thor growled losing his cool as he swung Mjolnir at Odin who dodged it with ease.

"You wouldn't want to do that Thor," Odin said, wagging a finger at him, "I've got something that will destroy you Thor and you won't be able to do a thing about it."

* * *

AN: Ah Odin, i'm sorry for making you bad but...its cuz you made Loki sad in the movie so, you're a mean dad. Anyway guys the next chapter will be out soon, so stay tuned!


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Yayy so here's the long awaited next chapter, i hope it wasn't that long! Haha :) anyway, just to warn you all, i'm not so good at battle scenes so if it turns out to be sucky please do forgive me. Read on guys and do review after that! Thanks!

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

"Something?" Thor asks, gripping tight to Mjolnir as behind him, the rest of the avengers got into their positions.

Down the hallway, there was a blue glow, it lighted the way as it went, entering into the great hall and the glow itself already warned Thor of what –no, who- it was. His lips kept up a chant, hoping that it wouldn't be what he thought but as the familiar gold and emerald green armor entered, Thor's heart sank. There he was, Loki, the frost giant. Not exactly because as Odin said he was the outcast, Thor looked to Loki, or the thing which Odin had made to look like him, standing in Loki's suit.

It's skin was the icy blue of a frost giant, eyes an angry red as it stared at them, mouth curled in a snarl revealing sharp teeth. Gone was the pale skin that flushed red when he'd made love to Loki, the beautiful emerald eyes that looked to him with complete trust and overwhelming love. Thor gulped, his mouth opening to form the words, "What have you done?"

"Only something that will teach you the lesson you need to learn my son. Loki, is a frost giant and nothing can change that. Not you or anyone. Do you understand that?" Odin asked voice echoing through the great hall.

Loki approached him now, his staff held in his blue hands.

"Don't forget your brother's the number one magister around here…" Tony whispered.

"I know that," Thor growls as the trickster begins to attack.

"You take your brother down, we'll get your dad," Natasha says, her gear all ready.

"Odin isn't that easy to take down and you guys are…human…" Thor yelled to them over the sound of the crackling lighting as he called upon the lightning, directing it to Loki, just barely grazing him, he doesn't want to kill Loki in the battle, if he can reason with him, he will.

"Thor you forget that we're earth's mightiest heroes," came Tony's snarky reply, with a smirk the mask of the Ironman was on and he flew at Odin, the rest of them following suit to charge at him. Thor only hoped that Athena would get up and help them somehow, she was after all the goddess of war and she could give them inhumane strength if she wanted to.

Loki's mind was being overpowered by the all-father. He wasn't in control of himself, instead his consciousness sat in his mind looking out at what was happening, at the frost giant that he had become. The thing that Thor was fighting and Thor wasn't hurting him at all, in fact the blows were made to miss him to scratch his armor just lightly. Loki wanted to shout to Thor to kill the monster already, but he somehow knew that even if he did Thor wouldn't do such a thing.

In the whirling mass of emotions and the destruction of the great hall that was being caused by the frost giant that was in him, he could hear Thor's voice, loud and booming as he swung Mjolnir, the hammer now for once, crashing right into him, pinning him down against the floor. The frost giant struggled, trying to grasp the staff that had rolled out of his hand.

Thor approached the figure of Loki, blue skinned and red eyed now from whatever it was that Odin had done to awaken the frost giant in him, "Loki, I know you're in there somewhere, if you can hear me, you need to fight. Somehow you have to quell that frost giant side of yourself, I know you can do it, you're not what Odin puts you to be. You're better than that Loki," Thor said, kneeling now before Loki.

The frost giant merely snarled at him, teeth gnashing together. Thor put a hand to Loki's chest, the heartbeat of the younger was there, strong and steady.

"Loki, I call you back from this cursed sorcery that Odin his played upon you," Thor whispers the words, the cold seeping up his arm as the frost giant touches him now, he can't feel his fingers any longer and his skin is slowly turning a shade of blue as the frost giant tries to kill him by freezing him over.

_'No. Thor. Get your hand off! Don't be stupid! I can't control this…' _Loki thinks, his mind waging war with the thing that is in there with him. He is the mage, the first magister in all Asgard, the most powerful and here he is, letting the frost giant kill Thor slowly. _'I can't let that happen!' _he thinks, and he's fighting now to call back the frost giant to lock it back up in his mind once more, he's never seen it more aggressive before, poisoned and controlled by Odin's power.

It's mentally draining Loki, yet he struggles to do it, to contain the frost giant, to regain his body back and slowly, very slowly, the line is coming in his favor in this mental tug of war he is winning. The frost giant in an attempt to fight back, freezes Thor's arm even faster and Loki's determination only grows, he's pulling the frost giant back into the locks of his mind, the beast clawing and screeching and as he shuts it behind, he gains back his body and he's there, back on Asgard.

Thor is smiling through the cold in his right arm, watching the blue fade from Loki's skin, his emerald eyes returning and the younger smiles up at him, just a little, he watches as Loki forms a soft flaming orb in his hand, putting it to his arm, warming it back up instantly, Thor takes Mjolnir off the younger now, "Are you okay?" he asks, watching Loki call the staff to him, gripping it between pale slender fingers.

"If you're asking about my memories no, other than that I'm fine," Loki said with a smile.

"A little help here Thor!" came the voice of the Captain.

The thunderer turned to see Odin had him crushed under the wall of the great hall, the shield on the captain's arm, just barely protecting him. Together, Thor and Loki take to the battle, lifting the huge slab of wall off of Steve as they help him up, he's a little winded but apart from that, ready to go.

"They took the battle out to the courtyard, we need to go, your wife is with them," the Captain says, rushing out in the direction of the courtyard.

"She is not my wife," Thor growls, looking to Loki who seems rather unfazed by this as they head out into the courtyard.

Out in the courtyard it's chaos, the once beautifully trimmed trees, lie smashed and charred on the ground, marble benches have been overturned and broken, some statues have lost their heads and there in the middle of it all, still fighting is Odin with the rest of the Avengers. Hulk is trying to hold the All-father while Ironman tries to blast his head off. Hawkeye is setting traps with Widow as the head into the fray, on the sidelines is Athena, giving her powers to them, turning them in to warmongers.

Loki can feel the frost giant awakening again and he tries to contain it, the pain making him fall to his knees. He hates his weakness but he can only rely on Thor who holds him up. "Loki, you're to stay here you hear? If you go nearer I think Odin's magick will bring the frost giant back," Thor says, bending down, holding onto Loki's arms.

"No…T-Thor," Loki whispers, holding fast to the other, he doesn't want to let go of him, even though he might not have his memories he doesn't want to lose Thor because he's an important part in his life.

"Loki promise me. Promise me now," Thor says, looking into the younger's emerald eyes.

"I can't…what if you never come back?" Loki whispers, throwing his arms around Thor and hugging him close.

"I promise you I will come back, so you have to stay here you hear?"

Loki pulls back and then kisses Thor on the lips, savoring the taste of him, the feel of the thunderer's strong arms around him and his smell. He hates himself for not being able to remember at all. Whatever it is, he desperately wants Thor to stay and he conveys those feelings to him in that one kiss. "You have to come back, you have to," he whispers watching as Thor and Steve enters the battle, the raging lightning struck from overhead, hitting the All-Father down, holding him in its grasp.

Loki couldn't do a thing, his battle was internal as the frost giant raged within the barriers of his magick that bound it. He took deep breaths, supplying more magick to the barricade to hold it in, his healing magick going to heal each of the members in turn.

Thor had never once fought Odin before and as he did now, he realized just how strong his father truly was, it was obviously expected of the all-father and he was soon wondering if they could truly take him down.

"You turn against me Thor? Your own father that raised you?" Odin asked as Thor struck him with Mjolnir.

"You forced me to it Father! You did this just like everything else! You took away Loki's memories!" Thor growled, missing a bolt of lightning that the all-father had thrown at him.

"Thor! You cannot run from me!" Odin's voice boomed as he sent a massive white blast of energy out at them. It had Thor crushed onto his back, the sheer extent of it too much for him to handle, he watched as one by one the Avengers fell, Tony, Steve, Natasha, Barton and even Banner, became unconscious. Athena too was brought to her knees, chest heaving as she struggled to push away the blast of energy that was crushing her.

"I am the All-father, no one can go against me, not even my own son!" Thor grimaced, watching as even Athena fell prey to the blast of energy, he felt his own strength fading but he held on because he knew Odin would head for Loki next if he hadn't already and kill him.

Then all of a sudden there was another loud voice, "No one but me," and Thor looked up at Loki who was as tall as a frost giant should rightfully be, his skin a frosty blue, yet the eyes of it, a misty emerald green rimmed with red.

* * *

AN: Cliff-hangers! LOKI IS NOW A FROST GIANT! ERMAHGERD. See you all in the next chapter!


	16. Chapter 16

AN: So here's the next update, quite a short chapter i'm thinking. Please do review after reading thanks!

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

"That is not possible. You cannot control the frost giant. How? How did you do it!" Odin said, stunned at the sudden turn of events, his attention diverted now onto Loki who stood taller than him, a fully grown frost giant.

"I think you can call this controlling," Loki said, as he bent gracefully in his large form, laying it to Odin's head, he absorbed the white blast of energy into his body along with his memories and Odin's powers, he couldn't stop himself as the power of the white blast that he had absorbed inside him began to burn and he lost all control of it. Loki began to panic, the burning making him drop to his knees before the All-father as he shrank back, to his normal self, the frosted blue skin fading along with his consciousness, a final call leaving his lips, "Thor, help me!"

With his strength restored, Thor rushed to Loki's side, his brother was writhing on the ground, a white glow surrounding his body. "Father! What's happening?" He growled, holding Loki to him.

"He's absorbed the power of a supernova. He's going to die."

"You have to take it back," Thor says looking to the All-father, his eyes pleading.

"I can't and I won't," Odin said.

"Father! Please! You have to!" Thor cries feeling hot tears springing at his eyes, "Please, you have to take it back, he's my brother. I love him. Please," Thor whispers holding Loki to his chest as he rocks back and forth.

The all-father looks to his son, "Even if I take it back, it will kill him. His body cannot take the movement of a supernova's energy into and out of it twice. Even though he's a god, it will still kill him because he isn't strong enough. He's a sitting time bomb, waiting to go up. I'm so sorry Thor…" he says he hadn't thought it would come to this, he hadn't thought that Loki would sacrifice himself to save them all and he could only watch now, helpless as the trickster's life slips right through their hands.

"Sorry? Sorry…" Thor let out a bitter laughter, "You don't know sorry. You're not sorry at all," Thor whispers, gently stroking Loki's black hair, "This is what you wanted isn't it? This is what you've been waiting for all the while. You wanted Loki dead, well here he is now, dying! All he'd ever wanted was to be accepted Father! To be loved. You denied him that," Thor spat, resentment and hatred in his voice, "I hate you! I never want to see you again and as king, I demand you be locked away in the dungeons, forever!"

The morning arrived with more grief when Freyja found out what had happened, she broke down into tears at both Loki's arriving death and Odin's deeds, Thor could only sit and comfort her as they watched Loki's glowing body lie on the raised alter.

One by one the Avengers came in, bandaged and smelling of healing salve they took their seats around the glowing body of the trickster. Tony, Thor realized had been the most devastated by the news, it confirmed his guess that the Midgardian loved his brother, now neither of them would even have a chance to see Loki at all. Athena herself was there as well and Thor saw that she was crying so much more so that it made him think she was the one that loved Loki. She must have felt so bad for this.

In truth she did, as Athena stood in the corner of the room, her heart was being speared to bits, she had survived, she had been saved by the one that she had wanted gotten rid of. Loki had given his life for them all when he chose to absorb the blinding white energy of a supernova.

The sound of sobbing filled the great hall as they could only watch the body of Loki, filled with the light of a supernova, on the brink of death.

_'If there is anything out there, anything at all that can change the course of this,' _Thor thinks, hugging his mother's trembling figure to him, _'I would do anything to save him…'_

The white glow grows brighter by the second and Thor continues to look knowing that this is probably the last time that he will lay eyes on his brother ever again and Loki, poor Loki had died without even knowing that he was his brother.

The supernova's light is so bright now and Loki is practically glowing with it, Thor cannot force himself to look anymore and he turns away. It takes only a few seconds, then the light goes out, the supernova has done its job to kill Loki and with it, a part of Thor.

He lifted his mother's head, shifting away from her now as he approached the alter. He gulped, as he stood before the body of Loki, touched his hand to Loki's cheek in a caress, his thumb resting on high cheekbones. "I love you Loki Laufeyson, I really do…" he whispers, feeling tears falling from his eyes, onto the trickster's pale skin, making it seem that he too was crying in his death, Thor reached for the white silken cloth and then lifts it all the way up, covering Loki's face. With a last, long, lingering look at the still, covered white form of Loki Thor turns his back, feet shuffling down the steps of the alter, walking away…but not before there is a loud gasp.

"Thor! Brother!"

* * *

AN: Oh i had quite a hard time writing this chapter out. Whew I hope it was alright? Do let me know. Thanks!


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Hey guys so as promised i continue to update the stories that i have left hanging. This is the final chapter to this story, bringing it to a close. I do hope that you have all enjoyed this story as much as i have. I think i really suck at endings so I'm sorry if this chapter isn't as good as you expected. Please do R&R thank you! **

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

He must be dreaming. Either that or his ears are playing tricks on him. He doesn't dare to look behind him at all, instead he looks to the faces of the people in the hall and he can see nothing but shock and amazement there along with happiness and joy.

"Thor, aren't you going to turn around?" the voice asks, a hint of impatience in it.

"You aren't going to fade away? You're not a spirit or a dream?" he asks, keeping his gaze turned straight in front of him.

"Can spirits or dreams do this?" the voice asks and then Thor feels a body press against his back, arms going around his waist , "I'm back Thor, I'm back."

In the joy that bursts in his heart, Thor whirls around crushing the younger to him in a hug, lips buried in his hair, breathing him in, tears stain his face as he cries, pulling back now he stares into those emerald green eyes. "How'd you do it? I thought you were supposed to…"he trailed off not wanting to mention the word at all.

"Die?" Loki asks, giggling as he rests his head on Thor's chest. "I don't know, but the supernova must have killed the frost giant, because I don't feel that part of me anymore," he says.

"That's good and you remember then, everything?" Thor asks.

"Yes, I remember, you making love to me to make me remember," Loki says, pressing his lips to Thor's in a kiss.

Someone cleared their throat and the two pulled apart, "Don't forget the rest of us are still here and your mother," came Tony's voice and Loki smiled, going to hug him as well.

"Thank you, all of you for what you did," Loki said, as he pulled back from Natasha now.

"Loki," he heard his mother's voice now as she came forward, still crying. He pulled his mother to him, hugging her, she hugged him back just as fiercely, "I'm so sorry. I never even knew. Odin…" she sobbed her tears soaking into his shirt as she pressed her face against his shoulder.

"It's alright mum. I'm fine. It's not his fault."

"But he tried to kill you… and…" Freyja continued.

"Shh, it's alright. It's over and I'm fine. There's no need to worry anymore mother," Loki murmurs.

Thor sat in the throne room, Loki at his side as Odin was brought before them.

"Loki!" the all-father was shocked, "You're alright!"

"The supernova killed the frost giant side of me. So I'm fine," the trickster said, he was a tad bit afraid of the all-father then he remembered that in that battle, Loki as a frost giant had absorbed Odin's powers as well leaving him no more than a man.

"Thor you can take him out of prison you know…" Loki says, "he's nothing now. Not a god, just a man. He has no powers. He poses no threat."

"But he might manipulate people Loki. He was the all-father once, he might have people who think like him," Thor whispers in a hushed tone.

"Give him a chance, all people deserve one. Even when I wasn't given one by you," Loki said turning his eyes to Odin, "remember that."

Then they let him go, once a powerful god, now a harmless man.

Once more on the Bifrost bridge, Heimdall has the portal opened and they are there sending the Avengers back.

"There isn't any chance that I can persuade you to go with me is there?" Tony asked.

Loki shook his head, a small smile on his lips, "No. I'm sorry Tony, my place is here with Thor, my brother."

"Pity. Well, if you ever have a change of heart, you know where to find me," Tony said, giving him a salute as he too entered the portal which took them back to Midgard.

Athena came up to them now, she averted her eyes as she spoke, "Thor I think I would like to spend some time on Midgard. I mean you and Loki should…" she shrugged, then continued, "You look good together and…I'm sorry Loki," she said turning to the trickster now, "I'm sorry I ever had the intention to harm you. I don't want you to tell me it's alright because it isn't. I know that now," she said then she turned to go.

Loki reached a hand out placing it on Athena's shoulder, "I still want you to know that I've forgiven you, Athena," he said to her back, seeing her nod before she pulled away and walked into the portal.

The thunderer put his arm around Loki's shoulder, pulling him close as they headed back to the castle, "You forgive them too much even after what they've done to you. I don't think I can ever find it in my heart to forgive her. Well not for the next millennium that is."

"What's happened has already happened Thor, I don't dwell on the past. I look forward to the future though," the trickster said with a smirk.

"Our future you mean?" Thor said, letting his hand fall to his side, fingers entangling with Loki's, "You know…all this time…I never got to hear you say it," he murmured, slowing their pace as they headed back to the castle.

"Say what?" Loki asked, then he smiled for he knew all too soon what this was about, "Thor, look here," he said, stopping in the middle of the Bifrost bridge now.

Thor turned to the younger and looked to him, he was smiling, emerald eyes sparkling. It never got old, that feeling of his chest tightening with overwhelming love for this one person.

"I love you Thor Odinson. That's what you wanted to hear wasn't it?" Loki whispered, leaning in as their foreheads touched, he was smiling like he never did before. Inside he felt excited like a little schoolboy and he couldn't wait for the this, the start of a new life, a new beginning.

The thunderer smiled, closing the gap he kissed Loki. Softly on the lips, a sweet chaste kiss, long and lingering before he pulled away, gazing into his lover's eyes, "I love you more," he whispered, scooping the younger up into his arms as the Loki teleported them back to the palace.

And so it was that Loki Laufeyson became one with Thor Odinson in holy matrimony and they ruled over all the nine realms for the many years to come. Odin himself soon began to understand Loki and how he was different from the rest and even though Loki didn't like it, Odin would keep asking for forgiveness for his stupidity and his foul deeds.

As for those on Midgard, Tony Stark soon found himself attracted to a certain star spangled Captain Steve Rogers and it wasn't long before they entered into a relationship with one another, fighting alongside the rest of the avengers as a team. Athena for her part came to love Midgard and its people and she contributed to the community from time to time in the theatres there, one day though still far in the future, she would find herself worthy enough and head back to Asgard where Thor would finally put those memories away into the shadows of the past.

_-FIN-_

* * *

**AN: Thank you guys once again for supporting me throughout this stories and thanks to all those that have reviewed on this story as well, they have really made my day. I do hope you will continue to support me in all my other stories:) May i see you all again soon! **


End file.
